


[盾冬]The Direction Of Gaze

by hojane3



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:24:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7256044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hojane3/pseuds/hojane3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>又來火葬場了<br/>--<br/>因為有人誤會的樣子<br/>所以我還是直接寫了吧<br/>沒有盾佩沒有盾佩沒有盾佩<br/>--<br/>統一是詹哥視角,所以只是他看到的情境<br/>但是"沒有盾佩"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1.

　　眾所皆知，咆哮突擊隊的巴恩斯中士是美國隊長的摯友。實事求是來說，巴奇‧巴恩斯在史帝夫‧羅傑斯尚未參與超級士兵計畫、還是一個五呎四吋的小豆芽時，巴奇就是史帝夫最好的朋友。他成天看顧著與自己一身病痛一樣頑固、每天總能變著法子給自己找罪受的倔小子爬出垃圾堆，他和這個不知天高地厚卻擁有一個飽滿強大的靈魂的臭小子一塊長大。無論史帝夫是一根豆芽菜或人見人愛的超級士兵，巴奇僅是理所當然地陪著好友出生入死，像當年那個十三歲的他那樣拉著滿身是傷的十二歲男孩回家，他會永遠站在這個男人身邊，等待戰爭結束後兩人並肩踏上返家的路途。

　　巴奇一直是史帝夫最好的朋友，所以他在第一眼看見史帝夫望向佩姬‧卡特的一瞬間，他就明白他看著長大的金髮男孩終於找到了靈魂伴侶。

　　仰慕的，憧憬的，滿懷信賴與感激之情的藍眼睛，望著那個美貌與智慧並重的紅棕髮女孩。

　　巴奇為史帝夫介紹過不少女孩，卻不曾見過史帝夫用這樣的眼神注視卡特以外的女孩。

　　說不上那是什麼感覺，巴奇既高興又驕傲，既感傷又落寞。他分辨不清胸口那股被喜悅漲滿卻夾雜絲絲抽痛的感覺。不可否認，在史帝夫如願以嘗能為國家效力、在史帝夫夢寐以求的靈魂伴侶出現時，巴奇確實為史帝夫感到開心。只是偶爾想到戰爭結束，史帝夫會和那個有一口漂亮英國口音的女孩組成家庭，一種難掩失落的幼稚情緒就會攀爬而上，像一隻乾枯細瘦的爪子狠狠揪住他的心臟。

　　不過那完全不妨礙巴奇善盡一位好友的職責。

　　他知道史帝夫有多遲鈍，知道這個沒談過戀愛、沒和女孩交往過的男孩有多笨拙。就算女孩芳心暗許，這個光長個子不長心眼的呆頭鵝要是再不開竅有所表示── _哪怕他們身處戰場_ ──而是傻愣愣地死咬住一舞之約，心安理得任由旁人對卡特探員虎視眈眈、見縫插針找出機會追求她，到時白白放跑這個完美女孩就後悔莫及了。

　　就算是在戰地，真心想要討好一個人也不是毫無辦法。

　　卡特與史帝夫見面的機會算不上多，雖然她身處的戰略科學儲備部與咆哮突擊隊往來甚多。可是美國隊長率領咆哮突擊隊在前線努力不懈，她也並非處理通訊與情報交遞這些瑣事的女性士兵，她位處管理階層，若非刻意來訪，她與史帝夫見面的時機少之又少。

　　這不是說他們完全沒有碰面的可能。

　　總有那麼一次兩次，巴奇能在戰爭鋒煙稍停片刻的時候，從史帝夫接到的指令中聽聞菲利普上校與卡特特工等人隔日會來交付補給與下達軍事指令的消息。

　　這樣的日子到來的前一夜，巴奇都不免為史帝夫那個遲鈍有餘的傢伙操碎了心。

　　他們平時同出同入，連值夜守戰壕也安排一起。就算在戰場上，他們仍然能夠安心地依靠彼此，時不時開開玩笑，時不時談論過往與未來。每當那個時候，巴奇總是帶著三分害怕七分期待能在自幼一起長大的朋友口中聽見有關卡特的隻字片語。他自己也不能分辨這是一種什麼樣的心情。他想知道在好友眼中的卡特特工是什麼樣的人，他想明白，那個漂亮又聰明的女孩是如何吸引了史帝夫的心與靈魂，她做到了其他女孩做不到的事── _扣除以前他介紹過那些漂亮但不夠聰明到能看穿史帝夫本質的女孩_ ──他想知道卡特為何如此不凡？

　　巴奇試過和史帝夫討論這個話題，史帝夫知無不言地講述他與她相識過程與共同經歷的點點滴滴。巴奇能聽出史帝夫對她的感激與喜愛之情，並衷心為史帝夫能與卡特相遇而感謝上帝。

　　只是讓巴奇感到奇怪的是史帝夫不曾主動在私下聊天時談論過卡特的事。他們會在行軍的夜晚討論若是戰爭結束後，各自的前程。森田在故鄉有一個女孩等著他回去結婚，杜根想念妻子做的一手好菜，法沃斯可能會繼續他的軍旅生涯，瓊斯還想繼續讀書，德爾尼耶嘰嘰咕咕講了一連串讓人迷糊的流俐法語，史帝夫則是在營火的熒熒光芒中面帶微笑和大家一起聽巴奇自誇布魯克林還有許多女孩淚濕枕頭等他回去。

　　「如果軍隊不再需要我，我想回布魯克林。」史帝夫是最後的壓軸，眾所期待能在他嘴裡挖出一星半點關於卡特特工的消息，他卻小氣巴巴地避而不談。

　　杜根大笑道：「搞不好隊長得先去英國一趟才能帶著心上人回家。」

　　「我還沒有想到那麼遠的事。」史帝夫喝了一口溫熱的咖啡，理所當然般將杯子遞給怔怔望著他的巴奇。

　　所有人都在那個小酒吧親眼見到卡特向史帝夫邀了一支舞，而史帝夫的表現實在算不上積極。就算同伴偶爾拿卡特調侃史帝夫，史帝夫也總是一副處之泰然的模樣。

　　巴奇不由得用奇怪的眼神看著史帝夫，後者用一個不明所以的聳肩代替回答。

　　在那之後，大家就不再討論這類的話題。戰爭在即，過多的兒女私情徒增鄉愁。

　　但是巴奇可不會忘記替史帝夫盤算，就算前線情況再吃緊，巴奇總不忘把配給的保險套、香菸或是得來不易的巧克力這些奢侈品節省下來；只要聽說哪個士兵身上有準備回國送給女孩的小飾品或作工精緻的手帕，他就能像變戲法一樣以物易物弄來，隨時恭候史帝夫的女孩到來。

　　史帝夫一直以為他隨身帶著小皮袋裡的漂亮玩意兒，是準備給蕾貝卡或母親的禮物，一邊取笑他走到哪裡都是懂得享受人生的傢伙、一邊將自己的配給物品全數給他。巴奇也不客氣地收下，反正這些討女孩歡心的小東西都是為史帝夫準備，等到派上用場那一天，史帝夫就會明白他的用心良苦。

　　卡特特工第一次造訪前線的前一天，巴奇趁著入睡前從小皮袋裡掏出一枚貝殼製的花朵胸針拍在史帝夫手心。胸針並不大，而且光澤略為黯淡，不過它勝在作工樸實、花樣精美。而且在前線挑挑揀揀的可能太小，這枚不足一個女孩半個手掌大的胸針就用掉巴奇三塊巧克力與二包香菸，還附帶五個保險套及十塊美金。

　　第一次送禮總是要給足誠意，巴奇知道史帝夫不明白這些女孩心思，再怎麼聰明識大體的女孩，還是需要男性主動示好。就算對方是唯一一個敢對美國隊長開槍的女孩，她也還是一個女孩。

　　「這是送給巴恩斯夫人的禮物吧。」史帝夫坐在床沿看著那枚胸針，輕輕用指尖戳了戳那個小東西，「你拿給我做什麼？」他一臉不解地看著正在脫鞋準備就寢的巴奇。

　　「當然是讓你明天把它送給你的女孩，她一定會喜歡的。」巴奇露出一個壞笑，脫下長褲隨手折兩折放在床尾，鑽進被子裡替自己找一個舒服的位置，「我知道你胸懷大志，不會去想這些小事。不過你們好不容易才見上一面，身為一個紳士應該有點表示才對。」

　　「……我的女孩。」史帝夫沉著嗓子，一字一字重覆這個句子，低垂著頭沒有看向他，擰著眉頭仇大苦深般盯著手心裡的胸針。

　　「有什麼不對嗎？東西不夠好？」巴奇隻手撐著臉頰，半側身橫躺面向史帝夫。

　　「我不需要這個。」史帝夫捏緊胸針，倏地起身走到巴奇放東西的枕邊拿出小皮袋，一臉不悅地塞回去。

　　「你生什麼氣啊？」巴奇摸不著腦袋，伸手去拉那個明顯在生氣的男人，卻連一片衣角也沒抓著。「你不明白那麼好的女孩有多搶手？你難道以為她會傻愣愣地等你到戰爭結束才開始互訴情衷嗎？」

　　史帝夫張了張嘴想辯駁，但是他最終僅是悶悶地說：「我要睡了。」上衣一脫，史帝夫吹熄油燈徑直背對巴奇躺下，明擺著無論巴奇再想說些什麼，他都決定相應不理。

　　長不大的臭小子！巴奇翻了一個白眼，雙手交疊放在腦後，睜著雙眼看著黑乎乎的帳棚頂端想著自己可能多管閒事了。史帝夫已經不再是五呎四吋任人欺負、被女孩冷落的瘦小子。史帝夫已經是人盡皆知的美國代表人物，變成強壯健康、英俊迷人，沒有女孩能夠不多看現在的他一眼，而且他本來就是一個意志堅定有主見的男人，或許──史帝夫再也不需要他照顧了……

　　巴奇揉了揉莫名酸澀的鼻子，閉上雙眼將這份沒來由的感傷掩蓋在黑夜下。

 

　　　　　　★　★　★

 

　　最後巴奇還是找到空檔，趁著史帝夫還在與菲利普上校開會時，找到了先離開會議去執行下一個指令的卡特特工。

　　「這是羅傑斯讓你轉交給我的？」有著一頭紅棕色及肩捲髮的漂亮女孩若有所思地看著巴奇手心那枚胸針，她沒有欣喜若狂，甚至沒有一絲絲喜悅的微笑掛在嘴角，她僅是用一對明亮的大眼睛嚴肅地看向巴奇輕道：「他為什麼不自己交給我？」

　　「妳明白，他是一個害羞的大男孩。」巴奇一貫的油嘴滑舌向來很討女孩歡心，但是他足以讓女孩羞紅臉的微笑在她面前完全不起作用。

　　她沒有因為這番話而改變姿態，反而雙手抱在胸前，一臉不讚同地注視著巴奇。

　　巴奇訕訕地笑了笑，看著她用長期持槍而磨出繭子的細白手指輕輕包覆他的手，那枚五角形狀的胸針邊角戳刺他的掌心，傳來微弱的疼痛。

　　「收回去，」卡特拍了拍他握拳的手指，「巴恩斯，我明白你是替自己的朋友著想，但是我欣賞的對象會自己走到我面前，告訴我他愛我。我相信羅傑斯擁有這份勇氣──總有一天，他會親口向自己喜歡的人表達。」

　　她微笑著旋身離開，留給他一個颯爽的背影。

　　霎時間，巴奇有點明白史帝夫為什麼會喜歡這個女孩，但是他不能明白心口那股揮之不去的酸澀因何而起。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 新坑也能熱三天,果然是真的!!!
> 
> 我已經想好下一回要寫什麼了!!!
> 
> 然後.......詹哥被我蘇得亂七八糟(自巴

2.

　　關於巴奇從十五六歲開始就打得一手好牌這件事，史帝夫就算成為超級士兵也不明白他怎麼辦到。同樣的，咆哮突擊隊的伙伴、戰略科學儲備部的人員以及接觸過巴奇的士兵，很快就在閒餘時開設的牌桌上吃足巴奇牌技驚人的苦頭。這不是在說巴奇從來不輸，一個好的賭徒非常明白見好就收的道理，偶爾小輸令人不至於憎恨他，他也懂得不需要贏光對方手上的籌碼讓所有人開心享受牌局。

　　所以明知道巴奇總是會贏，每每開設牌局時也不曾少見他在牌桌上發出爽朗的笑聲。

　　不得不說，巴奇贏來的鈔票、巧克力與所有配給品，都花在為史帝夫準備的那個小皮袋裡了。建立在以物易物的基礎下，至少有三分之二的資本，全靠巴奇出神入化的牌技才能取得那些戰利品。

　　否則光是靠兩人每個月的薪水與配給量，就算巴奇巧舌如簧也不可能在三四個月內弄出兩條花色不同的絲綢手帕、一枚貝殼胸針，一只鍍銀細手環以及一個小巧可愛的玫瑰墜飾。史帝夫絕對想像不到，他得花費多少力氣，軟磨硬泡，幾乎說破嘴皮才弄來這些討女孩喜愛的小玩意兒。

　　巴奇從來不覺得他為史帝夫作這些事有什麼不對。

　　他一直那麼愛史帝夫，把史帝夫當成自己的家人，當成自己不可或缺的一部份，所以他不覺得這些辛苦換取的成果需要史帝夫償還。他只需要史帝夫好好地，快樂地獲取早就該得到的這一切。

　　對巴奇來說就是最好的回報。

　　配給品發下來的那一天，史帝夫一如往常── _儘管他微微鼓起的臉頰正在彰顯自己對這個舉動的矛盾心態_ ──把自己領到的那份保險套與香菸遞給他。軍隊不希望自己的士兵在歐洲染上性病影響軍情，每個大兵都會領到這些東西，美國隊長也不例外。那是在巴奇讓他把貝殼胸針拿去送給卡特不果的第二週。明知道巴奇拿到這些配給品也是另作他用，史帝夫仍舊把這些在軍隊中等同金錢的奢侈品全部給他。

　　至於薪水，史帝夫向來和巴奇那一份一起寄回布魯克林的巴恩斯家。

　　「你要麼就……自己用掉，要麼就拿去交換更實用的東西。」史帝夫紅了紅臉，捏著保險套與香菸的手指不安地輕摳著，看似在生氣又有點無奈，「就是不要再拿去交換那些在這裡根本不經用的裝飾品，求你了。」

　　看著史帝夫愁眉苦臉的樣子，反倒逗樂了巴奇。

　　他放下正在整理的小皮袋，大大方方接過史帝夫那一份配給。

　　「給我了就是我的，你別像一個小老頭在我耳邊嘮嘮叨叨。」巴奇挑一下眉，坐在床上壞笑著，彷彿沒有看見站在床沿的金髮男人一臉挫敗。

　　今天難得能找到一間不被戰況摧毀得那麼徹底的房屋，有門有窗，甚至連屋頂都找不到一處大洞。讓咆哮突擊隊的眾人不需要在森林中打地鋪過夜，還有木板床與舊床墊讓背部好好伸展一下。唯一遺憾的是這間房屋充其量算是農舍，房間數量有限，其他隊友三三兩兩挑了幾處各自睡下，自發性地將佈有一張雙人床的主臥室讓給了史帝夫和巴奇。

　　理由無他，只因為他們是可以睡在一張床上直到第二天醒來也不覺尷尬的摯友。

　　「巴奇，我知道你是好意。」史帝夫嘆一口氣，在巴奇身邊坐下。「但是我喜歡的人……用不上這些。」史帝夫用手碰了碰放在巴奇腳邊的小飾品，抬頭看他一眼加重語氣強調，「真的，我不認為這些東西會派上用場。」

　　「只是暫時用不上。」巴奇握拳在史帝夫肌肉賁起── _真的和以前完全不一樣了_ ──強壯結實的手臂輕敲一下，心中嘆息這個傻氣的傢伙真是不開竅，嘴角勾起一抹笑意道：「戰爭總有一天會結束，但是你和她的日子還會繼續下去。往後她只要看見這些小東西，就會想起你對她的重視。你難道不想讓她開心、讓她在戰爭的殘酷中留下一些美好回憶嗎？」

　　史帝夫愣了愣，隨即露出一個絕對是被氣笑的表情。

　　巴奇熟悉史帝夫所有表情，從史帝夫還是一個倔強的小個子，時常被自己的固執弄得鼻青臉腫，他都能從那張花花綠綠的小臉上分辨出史帝夫是驕傲是喜悅抑或是不甘心不放棄。

　　「巴奇，我有我自己的想法。」史帝夫用力吸一口氣，像是巴奇說了什麼話令他感到失望一般，沉著臉低聲道：「我知道你一直都不明白，但是你有多麼容易激勵我、就有多麼容易讓我感到沮喪，從以前到現在都是。」

　　這項突如其來的指控像一顆子彈擊碎巴奇臉上的笑容。

　　一瞬間，那種看著所有人朝史帝夫歡呼時、他不再被史帝夫需要的感覺，冰冷的像漫過全身的海水將他淹沒。

　　從小到大他們不是從來沒有吵過架，多半是因為史帝夫太固執氣跑巴奇，或者是巴奇的多管閒事也會讓史帝夫氣得一整天不跟他說話；但是他們從來沒有推開彼此，就算是一時意氣用事，他們也不曾傷害過對方。

　　打自史帝夫在手術台將他救下後，巴奇漸漸意識到有些事物在看不見、摸不著的地方悄悄改變了。不明顯，但是巴奇知道有什麼 **不一樣** 了。以往史帝夫就算對他一再堅持的四人約會頗有微詞，也不會像現在這樣明確地流露出不耐煩的神態。

　　巴奇張了張嘴，想要像平常一樣說些什麼來打破此時凝結在兩人之間的沉默，一時間卻吐不出一言半語。悲傷又憤怒的情緒糾纏著他，他想跳下床狠狠揍史帝夫一頓，又想獨自走開離史帝夫越遠越好。

　　他看著史帝夫憤怒地梗著脖子，一臉扭曲直視前方的模樣，不知怎地，巴奇突然為自己不自覺傷害了史帝夫感到抱歉；他很抱歉，明明一直陪在史帝夫身邊，卻從來沒有真正瞭解史帝夫需要什麼；他很抱歉，把自以為是的關切加諸在史帝夫身上，他應該是史帝夫最好的朋友，而不是令史帝夫感到難受的那個人。

　　「是我不對。」一想到自己在不知不覺中造成好友的困擾，這句話他說得沒有半點勉強，只是哽在喉嚨的苦澀，他必須緊緊握住雙手才能命令自己吞嚥下去。「我沒有、沒有瞧不起你的意思。我知道……她對你來說有多重要，我不應該如此輕率，將她和一般女孩相提並論。」巴奇尷尬地笑了笑，在史帝夫緩緩扭頭、一臉難過看向他時，連忙將攤在床上的小飾品收攏放進皮袋。

　　「不，這完全是我的錯。」史帝夫搖搖頭，猶豫了一會兒，才伸手輕輕拉住巴奇的手腕，「我不是那個意思……我知道你一直都在照顧我為我著想，我只是──最近情緒有點緊繃，那不是你的錯。是我太幼稚太衝動，你是我……最好的朋友，我很難在你面前只表現出成熟體貼的那一面。」

　　「你現在是在告訴我，美國隊長的真實年齡只有三歲嗎？」巴奇不由自主笑了起來，史帝夫的手掌很熱，手腕被圈住的那一塊皮膚慢慢染上一絲暖意。

　　「我認識你的時候，至少有十二歲。」史帝夫不以為意地聳著肩膀，讓前一刻還瀰漫在空氣中的緊張與沉悶一掃而空。

　　「好吧，只有十二歲的美國隊長，我們沒事了？」聽史帝夫含糊地咕嘀『我們本來就沒有吵架』，巴奇毫無阻礙地抽出自己的手腕，他伸了一個懶腰，撇撇嘴抱怨著：「明天還要早起，我覺得我們真的真的該睡了。」

　　「我們有哪一天不早起？」史帝夫不像巴奇本來就脫下靴子盤腿坐在床上，他一邊被巴奇笑著輕罵是泥巴怪、一邊不成體統地爬到自己那一邊的位置。如果羅傑斯夫人看見了，想必也會柔聲斥喝他就是一個長不大的孩子。「如果想要好好地睡上一覺，我們還得多踢希特勒的屁股幾下，一路把他踢出歐洲才行。」史帝夫脫下靴子與外衣，語帶無奈地抱怨。

　　互道晚安後，巴奇吹熄油燈，躺在自己那一側暗自鬆一口氣。

　　為兩人還能維持表面上的平和而感到幾乎可悲的安心。

　　藉著月光，巴奇能夠看見史帝夫變得寬闊厚實的背部。他知道這個男人已經不再是需要他在冬季徹夜看守的病小子，也不再是那個打架需要他插手幫忙的豆芽菜。

　　但是，這不能改變巴奇早已決定要看好這個傻小子的念頭。

　　如果可以，就算到生命的盡頭，巴奇也想一直陪他到最後。

 

　　　　　　★　★　★

 

　　第二天在森林行軍中途，咆哮突擊隊找了一處空地稍做休息。

　　史帝夫在路途中聽見溪水聲，向隊員示意後，和森田帶著兩三個空水壺離開。

　　法沃斯喝了幾口水，說要找個地方小解便走遠。

　　瓊斯低著頭，專心地聽著德爾尼耶說話，不時點點頭回應。

　　巴奇獨自坐在一棵樹下調整槍枝，只要一有空閒，他絕對不忘擦拭把玩他的M1941詹森步槍。

　　杜根突然走到巴奇的面前，推一下自己心愛的小圓帽後，一屁股坐在巴奇身邊。

　　「嘿，巴恩斯。一切都好嗎？」

　　巴奇被這句沒頭沒尾的話逗笑了，輕快地回道：「感謝你的關心，目前一切都挺好的。如果今天還能找到一塊軟墊讓我可憐的背部有地方躺下，就再好不過了。」

　　杜根摸了摸唇上的兩撇小鬍子，揚起一個年長男性常見的寬厚微笑，深色的圓眼睛充滿關懷之情，「昨天夜裡我起來小解，聽到了一點聲音。聽起來像是隊長和你起爭執了。我無意探聽你們的隱私，我只想確定大家一切都好。」杜根厚實的手掌輕拍巴奇的肩膀給予支撐，巴奇很感激他用極小的聲音來詢問這件事。

　　「真的沒什麼事。」巴奇裝模作樣地翻了一個白眼，「你知道，史帝夫就是那樣，隨時隨地都能長篇大論開始演講。」

　　「所以你們沒有吵架？」杜根一說話，兩撇小鬍子就被他的吐氣吹得微微晃動。

　　巴奇忍俊不住，重重地點頭回道：「我們沒有吵架，我不會試圖去激怒一個看起來徒手就能殺死熊的野人。」

　　「如果他真的可以，我也不意外。」杜根笑得瞇起眼睛，「你們沒事就再好不過了，隊長需要你的支持，你對他來說，意義非凡。我們一大群人可是託了你的福才能從那個臭死人的鬼地方解脫。」杜根俏皮地眨了眨眼，得到確切的答案後便起身拍了拍褲子，另外找了一塊石塊坐下休息。

　　巴奇拿起腳邊的水壺喝了一口水，沉甸甸的水壺是史帝夫丟給他的。史帝夫離開前拿走他所剩無幾的空水壺，還把自己的水壺塞給巴奇。當時巴奇有一種立場顛倒過來的深刻感觸。以前都是他在照顧史帝夫，而今，史帝夫像是想把過去虧欠巴奇的一併還清。哪怕一件微不足道的小事，史帝夫都怕極了再欠他人情債一樣，在巴奇開口行動前就搶著去做。

　　巴奇並不誠實，他沒有告訴杜根實情。因為他害怕一旦開口，這些事就會成真。但是他無法欺騙自己，逐漸浮上水面的種種跡象都在告訴他，總有一天，史帝夫就不再需要他了。

　　 _我和他沒有吵架，我只是慢慢在失去他。_

　　巴奇抱著槍側過身靠向樹身，沒有讓任何人看見自己嘴角那抹苦澀的笑。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 寫在前面
> 
> 此回與聽力相關描述來自我一位聽障朋友的經驗
> 
> 若有錯誤,全部是我的錯

3.

　　生理時鐘告訴他，距離他最後一次看錶已經過了三十秒鐘。也就是說，距離他應當自這處高地撤退的時間也超過了三十秒鐘。正如他們在出發前預料，敵方的轟炸聲越來越近，近得就像他必須跑得像梅洛斯一樣快，否則他遲早被無情砲火炸得支離破碎。

　　但是他沒有離開的打算，至少暫時沒有。這裡是這條戰線上，九頭蛇最後一處基地，他們必須完成任務，才不至於辜負其他士兵為了攻陷此處而灑下的熱血。

　　透過槍身上的瞄準器，他可以看見一身紅藍衣的金髮大個子在遠處朝他瘋狂揮手，那個大個子一邊張望身後、一邊扭過頭大聲吼著什麼。不過他們離得太遠，一高一低，就算大個子用最下流的話詛咒他── _他知道這是不可能的事，鑑於對方是一名有教養的紳士_ ──他也什麼都聽不見。他僅是專注地趴臥在地，腦袋緊靠在槍托上，就著準星相中的敵人穩定地開出一槍。

　　三十秒之間他就開了兩槍，這已經是第三顆子彈透過他的手指扣下板機飛馳而出。金髮男人扭過頭去看身後的隊友，就算不用瞄準器，他都能看見戴著小圓帽的男人推搡著金髮男人，像在促催後者離開；一身黑皮膚的男人渾身灰撲撲地拉著另一個男人，跌跌撞撞地遠離正在起火燃燒的一處工廠。他還在等，正如底下四位隊友欲走還留地不時回頭注視發出爆炸聲的工廠，他暗自盤算著至少再留十秒──不，五秒也好，他得堅持到最後。

　　然後又是一槍。不是說他殺人如麻到沒毫無知覺的程度了，不過若是為了保護隊友，他總是願意讓口袋裡的每顆子彈穿過敵人要害。如果他有餘力，他會試著手下留情，畢竟他從不以殺人為樂，他們都不是。

　　他終於看見矮個子的日裔隊友攙扶著另一名紅帽子的男人匆匆逃離工廠，金髮男人衝上前扛起看似受傷的高個男人快速撤退，臨走前，金髮男人還不忘朝著他所在的方位吼著根本聽不見的話語。不消多說，他揹起槍身，按原訂計畫從高地的一處陡坡離開。他幾乎是半跑半滑地往山腳下滾動，敵軍的上一枚砲彈就落在他十秒前停佇的那個位置。他離開得太晚，砲火隆隆的巨響彷彿就在耳邊，他得更快更迅速地離開。就在他幾乎到達山腳的前一刻，遠遠地跑來一個灰頭土臉的金髮男人，他下意識揚起手微笑著向男人示意自己平安無事──

　　突然一陣巨響自後方傳來，他被彈飛撞上一棵大樹前，在強烈耳鳴交雜的風聲中依稀聽見一聲破碎的呼喚。

　　巴奇！

　　是史帝夫在叫他，他得快點爬起來。

　　接下來，他就什麼都聽不見了。

 

　　　　　　★　★　★

 

　　用力抽了一口氣，他被幾乎能扼死人的靜謐嚇醒。

　　那真的很奇怪，他已經許久沒有在一處安安靜靜的場所，好好睡上一覺不被吵醒。

　　他知道自己還在戰場，腦袋抽痛與全身痠痛提醒著他，他可沒那麼好的運氣，可以被一個柔軟甜蜜的親吻喚醒。

　　但是他什麼也聽不見。

　　他眨了眨眼，看見鄰床躺著一個大面積裏上紗布、渾身血污的士兵。那個男人表情扭曲，痛苦地開闔著也有破口的嘴唇卻沒有發出任何聲音。站在士兵床沿的軍醫明顯在向身邊的護士吩咐交辦事項，但是他什麼也聽不見，只能看著那些人像默劇裡的演員一樣張著嘴動不停。

　　溢滿心口的驚慌猛烈向他襲來，他不由自主喊著：『史帝夫！』

　　但是沒有任何聲音傳進他的耳內，充其量是喉嚨與鼻腔微弱的振動讓他意識到自己確實有發出聲音。接踵而來的是一陣強烈的耳鳴，耳殼深處傳來不熟悉的悶塞感，他痛苦地用手掌按住耳朵也聽不見平時氣流振動在耳內的迴蕩聲。

　　突然一個巨大的身軀將他緊緊包覆住，他的驚慌與不安達到最高點，不顧一切般想要掙脫對方壓在他身上的沉重身軀。他幾乎是手腳並用推拒著身上的人，完全顧不上體面，漫無章法又撞又打去抵抗那具熱騰騰卻不撒手的身體重量。不知過了多久，直到溫暖的吐息噴散在他脖頸間，柔軟的觸感不間斷擦過他的皮膚，他才意識到自己的喉嚨刺痛不已，令人頭痛欲裂的耳鳴不知不覺消失了。他的手臂箍住倒在他身上的厚實背部，一頭金色髮絲搔在他的鼻尖癢得難受，他吶吶地喊了一句：『史帝夫……』依舊聽不見聲音，但是那頭金髮晃了晃，幾乎貼著他的臉頰轉過頭望著他。

　　『巴奇，沒──，你現在──，──事──。』

　　他看不懂對方一開一闔的嘴唇在說什麼，但是他能看出對方正在呼喚他。光是知道史帝夫在他身邊，就讓他感到安心，讓他足夠冷靜地拍拍史帝夫的背，作了一個手勢讓後者從他身上離開。

　　『我沒事。』至少史帝夫能聽見他說話的聲音，只不過他試著開口兩次才從史帝夫疑惑的神色間拿捏到合適的音量。他比了比自己的耳朵，在史帝夫坐在床沿用著平時說話速度試圖向他說些什麼的時候回道：『但是我聽不見了。』

　　看著史帝夫愣住的表情，他腦中閃過因傷退役的其中一個理由就是喪失聽力。

　　一想到自己再也不能陪在史帝夫身邊，看好這個傻瓜的背後，不知怎地，那股悲傷遠遠超過他有可能再也聽不見的恐懼。

 

　　　　　　★　★　★

 

　　軍醫很快地替他做了一次檢查，除了幾處看得見的皮外傷，他強壯得幾乎不像一個傷患。

　　他坐在床上看著史帝夫一臉嚴肅地和軍醫在他面前交談，但是他一個字都聽不見。他沒有學過唇語，兩個人也不是正面對著他說話，導至他清楚兩人在討論他的病情卻不知詳細。片刻後，軍醫抄寫了一張紙條交給另一位護士便離開，史帝夫面向他張了張嘴：『巴奇，你──，醫生───，我──』

　　儘管史帝夫刻意放慢語速，他還是看得一知半解。大抵是他臉上的表情太茫然，史帝夫咧嘴一笑── _這是好現象，如果他傷得太重，史帝夫不可能還笑得出來_ ──比了一個左手攤平、右手兩指做出行走動作的手勢，示意要離開一下。

　　『去吧。』他擺擺手，看著史帝夫與方才接過軍醫紙條的護士擦身而過。

　　那個笑容甜美的護士走到他床沿，拿著一杯水與幾顆色彩鮮豔的藥丸，比了一個喝水吃藥的動作。看著他將藥丸嚥下，又檢查了一下他頭上的繃帶，她才拿走杯子轉身去照顧其他傷患。

　　他什麼都聽不見，無論是同袍的痛苦呻吟或是平時在帳棚外傳來的笑語。就好像世界只在他身邊緩緩凍結、冷漠地將他遺棄了。要說他完全不感到害怕，那絕對是在騙人。但是他不想增加史帝夫的負擔，哪怕一丁點兒也不想。他緊握還在顫抖的手，將它們藏在床單底下不讓任何人看見。

　　過了一段時間，史帝夫才拿著一塊小板子回來。也或許不算太久，他不知道。突如其來失去聽力，讓他對時間流逝的感覺拿捏不了。只不過史帝夫面帶微笑一屁股坐在他的床沿，他就不再感覺孤單。

　　他看著史帝夫用粉筆在小板子上塗塗寫寫，意識到那是一塊黑板。不多時，史帝夫將板子轉正，讓他看清楚上面方整的字跡傳達了什麼訊息。

　　『所以這是暫時的，我沒有完全失去聽力？』他眨眨眼，用一個笑容來掩飾暗自鬆一口氣的安心。

　　史帝夫下意識要說話，隨即想起他聽不見，用一個重重的點頭替代。

　　『耳膜損傷，得多少時間才能痊癒？』他指了指小黑板上的一個名詞，他沒有看過那個名詞，但是知道這個名詞就是讓他失去聽力的原因。

　　【醫生說你的 **運氣** 很好，二十四小時或兩三天不等，你就有可能恢復聽力。】史帝夫在運氣那個單字加重力道，粗胖的線條足以表達史帝夫還在為他沒有準時撤退這一點感到不滿。不過至少他還是能回到前線，所以他用一個聳肩來忽略史帝夫不悅的眼神。

　　【法沃斯很感謝你，是你堅持到最後一刻，才讓他跟森田可以平安逃出。】史帝夫用袖子擦掉原有的文字，飛快又寫下一行字遞到他眼前。

　　『這是我應該做的事，我們可是咆哮突擊隊，誰也不能落下誰。』

　　史帝夫勉強笑了笑，指了指帳棚的另一邊，他順著方向看過去，看見杜根、瓊斯等人揭起帳棚的出入口，站在那裡歡快地朝他揮手；得到他的回應後，那群豪爽的傢伙才放下帳帘離開。

　　【這裡可擠不下這麼多人，但是他們也很關心你的狀況。】

　　『當然，沒有必要大費周張來探視我，除了一點耳鳴，我好得隨時都能上戰場。』他拍了拍史帝夫的肩膀，看著對方不怎麼體面地翻一個白眼，不禁笑了起來。不是誰都能看見美國隊長翻白眼，這可是童年玩伴的特權。

　　一陣耳嗚突然又衝進他的腦袋，疼得他忍不住皺起眉毛。該死的，為什麼他什麼都聽不見，只有耳鳴固執得像一組交響樂團在他耳邊演奏。不幸中的大幸，或許是藥效起了作用，比起一開始的耳鳴，此時的疼痛閾值尚在可以忍受範圍，但是一股強烈的睡意同時向他襲來。

　　他用力眨了好幾次眼睛，都沒辦法抗拒那股濃重的睡意。

　　【醫生說過，藥效發作會讓你嗜睡，身體需要很多的睡眠來恢復健康。我們拿下九頭蛇的基地，暫時阻止了敵軍推進。在下一道指令下來前，我們都拿到了暫時的休假。】

　　『所以我的休假得在病褟上渡過了？』他揉了揉眼睛，只能有喉嚨與鼻腔在振動卻聽不見聲音的感覺他永遠不能習慣。

　　【不會太久的。你可是咆哮突擊隊唯一的狙擊手。】

　　史帝夫捏了捏他的肩膀，將小黑板從他手中抽走。史帝夫起身準備離開，讓他有充足的休息時間。他打送目送這個好友離開再躺下，可是史帝夫沒有馬上走掉，反倒站在床邊似乎在猶豫什麼地注視著他。

　　『好好享受你的休假。』他勾起一個微笑，催促著史帝夫離開。

　　史帝夫明顯躊躇了一會兒，突然伸手按在床墊上，傾身向前在他的額央輕輕落下一個柔軟的吻。他感覺到那對嘴唇反覆擦過皮膚幾次，彷彿史帝夫正在說些什麼，但是他什麼都聽不見。

　　他按住被史帝夫吻過的那一塊皮膚，一臉疑惑地望著這個摯友。

　　『睡吧，』史帝夫緩緩地說了這句話，『我會再來的。』一字一句，確保他看清楚自己在說什麼，史帝夫才轉身離開。

 

　　　　　　★　★　★

 

　　飽受耳鳴與昏睡的兩天過去，他恢復大部份的聽力，終於離開醫療帳棚。

　　其間史帝夫只要一有時間，總是陪在他身邊。好幾次在藥效過去清醒時，總能看到史帝夫拿著一本書坐在他的床沿專注閱讀。一旦史帝夫發現他睜開眼睛，就會闔上書本，拿起小黑板陪他聊天。

　　咆哮突擊隊的隊友也來過幾回，陪他在床上打過兩次牌，十分體貼地，沒有人開口說話，擁有一雙漂亮長腿的護士小姐好幾次經過都被他們安靜無聲的牌局逗笑了。

　　史帝夫總是坐在他能看見的一隅，淡淡地微笑著，好像史帝夫所需要的一切都在這一處又熱又悶的帳棚裡。

　　他試過只有史帝夫獨自來陪伴他的時候，說服史帝夫和杜根他們一起進城走動。成天悶在一方小帳棚裡陪著一個哪裡都不能去的朋友無此必要，畢竟他除了聽不見，背部因為撞上樹幹有些疼痛之外，四肢健全，只要給他一本書就能打發時間。

　　但是史帝夫頑固得讓他頭疼，一直到他離開醫療帳棚搬回和史帝夫共用的地方，史帝夫從來都沒有丟下他離開。

　　他一直都知道史帝夫是一個多麼好的人，看著坐在另一張床鋪正在整理日常用品的金髮男人，他不自禁露出一個微笑。史帝夫是他見過最忠誠、最善良而且從來不乏勇氣的人，從史帝夫還是五呎四吋的小個子時，他就知道史帝夫會有得償所願的一天。

　　他一直打從心底希望史帝夫能夠得到幸福。

　　就算總有一天，他再也不能陪伴在史帝夫身邊，只要史帝夫快樂，那就是他想要的全部了。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一個晚上寫3500字,對我來說真的很不容易  
> 總之,亞美利堅還是7/4,羅大盾生日快樂啦!!!!  
> \--  
> 忘了講,我灑了一地的狗血與窮搖(抹臉

4.

　　在一場行動中結束返回營地後，巴奇注意到史帝夫的指南針損毀了。

　　那不是什麼罕見的事，就跟軍靴長期行走會磨出大洞、撞針用久了得換新的一樣，指南針跟隨史帝夫衝鋒陷陣大半年，總會有損毀的時候。幸虧指南針不像那面畫上星星的振金盾一樣稀有。它是一個軍需品，每位士兵身上都會配給一個，讓士兵獨自迷失在森林或沼澤時，至少能夠找到方向。

　　不過再怎麼稀鬆平常的物品，身處戰場最前線也絕非寫一紙申請書就能拿到配給品。

　　除了必需品，糧食，水，彈藥等等物品，其它東西都得靠後防通過一層層運送才能到達最前線。

　　所以當史帝夫失去他的指南針時，巴奇不作多想，隨即拆下鍊在自己那件藍外套內袋的指南針遞給史帝夫。

　　「你也需要它。」史帝夫皺著眉頭推拒，他寧可把時間浪費在與巴奇拉拉扯扯，也不願意爽快地收下那個能在緊要關頭救命的小東西。

　　「你才是那個總是跑在最前頭、直接和敵方短兵相接的人，不像我多半躲在後頭偷偷打瘸別人的腿。」巴奇促狹地開了一個玩笑，只可惜史帝夫不買帳，反倒嚴肅地抿著嘴唇反駁他不應該把自己說得如此不堪。在史帝夫即將開始長篇大論他為咆哮突擊隊、為國家做了多少事之前，巴奇連忙把指南針塞進史帝夫的手心，嘆道：「但是你比我更需要它，你知道這是事實。」

　　史帝夫雙頰鼓了鼓，彷彿在思考著要怎麼用正論駁倒他。巴奇忍不住在心裡向上帝祈求，祈求這個頑固的男人還能正常思考，安份地收下指南針就好。因為他們都知道巴奇說的是真的── _除了躲在後頭那一椿_ ──史帝夫比任何士兵都需要它。

　　「好吧。」史帝夫悶悶地道，勉為其難握住那個帶著多處細小刮痕的指南針。「等到下星期，軍方派來的探訪團會順道把我們需要的東西一起送來。你的指南針，我只借用一星期。」

　　「你說了算。」巴奇挑了挑眉，看著打定主意後的金髮男人攥緊那只隨處可見的指南針，彷彿握在手心的不僅是一個借來的物品，而是某個人的生命那般珍而重之地收入外套內袋，放妥後還隔著外套輕拍兩下才安心地呼出一口氣。

　　巴奇勾起一抹微笑，史帝夫總是能在不經意的地方逗樂他。

　　他忍不住用手臂環住這個已經變得又高又壯、傻氣卻不曾減少絲毫的好友，就好像他們仍是布魯克林街道上隨處可見的小伙子邊走邊談笑，搭著彼此的肩膀對一步步走向不可知的未來充滿期待。

 

　　　　　　★　★　★

 

　　探訪團很早就到了。

　　為了激勵後方與非戰場地區的人民，不知道是哪個高官想出讓一隊探訪團來到最前線為美國隊長這個全民英雄拍攝一支記錄片的瘋狂計畫。

　　咆哮突擊隊與一小團士兵在距離城巿不遠的一處森林已經紮營三天，天色剛亮，巴奇在睡夢間就聽見帳棚外一片喧嘩，他急急忙忙起身想勘察事態，帳棚內另一張床的主人悄聲安撫著他道：「再睡一會兒吧，是探訪團來了。」史帝夫已經換好一身紅藍制服，朝他笑了笑便掀開帳帘走出去。

　　巴奇見狀又安心地躺回床上，過一會兒，終究因為外頭吵吵嚷嚷難以入眠，只得迷迷糊糊地爬出被窩拿起盥洗用品到溪邊刷牙。探訪團不知是無知還是因為此處有美國隊長坐鎮而無所畏懼，一群人大張旗鼓地扛著笨重的攝影機與巴奇看了也喊不出來的器械四下指揮。

　　巴奇嘴裡咬著牙刷、手上拿著鋼杯，穿著淺褐色長褲與白色背心光著一雙腳踏在泥土地上，目瞪口呆注視那些打扮光鮮的人一下指揮這個、一下使喚那個。就連美國隊長都被逼著坐在一塊大石頭上，任由一位嘴唇抹上大紅色口紅、穿著打扮完全不適合在戰場上出現的時髦女性在那頭漂亮的金髮上塗了一層厚厚的髮膠。

　　史帝夫渾身僵硬地坐在那一處，巴奇早就聽說史帝夫曾經有過一段賣國債券的歌舞經歷。不過比起準備在鏡頭前載歌載舞、史帝夫顯然在戰場上更加輕鬆自若。他有些幸災樂禍地站在一旁邊笑邊刷牙，史帝夫就算動彈不得，眼睛可沒瞎。他皺了皺眉不那麼認真地瞪了巴奇一眼，隨即被正往那張英俊臉蛋上撲粉的女性低聲斥責不要亂動影響她的工作。

　　巴奇差點沒被史帝夫委屈的眼神笑彎腰，他笑得滿嘴泡沫，不得不用掛在肩上的毛巾擦拭嘴角才沒讓泡沫滴落。

　　就在巴奇以為這場好戲可以旁觀到落幕時，不知哪裡竄出一個戴著眼鏡的矮個兒男人不確定地朝他喊了一聲：「巴恩斯中士？」

　　巴奇抹了抹嘴，笑意不減回道：「我是。」

　　來者隔著眼鏡上下打量他一會兒，點點頭，「果然很上相，去把你的藍外套穿上，你得一起入鏡。」

　　愣了愣，巴奇還來不及反問怎麼一回事，矮個兒男人拍拍手對著也被吵醒後，穿著輕便服裝站在一旁看戲的杜根、森田等人續道：「咆哮突擊隊的成員都得準備好，馬上就要開始拍攝了。」

　　法沃斯雙手抱在胸前，裝模作樣露出一臉驚訝的表情笑道：「怎麼我們也要入鏡嗎？這可跟我聽說的不一樣。」

　　矮個兒男人瞪了一眼，似乎對法沃斯的反駁不以為然。但是他見咆哮突擊隊的成員站在原處一動不動，只好勉為其難解釋道：「全世界只有一個美國隊長，難道想打贏靠他一個人就能成事嗎？民眾需要看見一般人也能躍上舞台、為打贏戰爭效力的機會。」他沒好氣地催促著還在笑鬧的隊員去換衣服，畢竟他說的有理，眾人說說笑笑間各自鑽進自己的帳棚準備一番。

　　巴奇自然也得去換上他那身行頭，那用不了他多少時間，他甚至還梳好頭髮、整理過儀容。一切就緒後，他放下梳子準備離開，忽然看見枕頭旁邊放著一個指南針。他一眼就認出那是他借給史帝夫的那個，因為蓋子上方有一道凹痕，是某一次行動他拿出指南針使用時，手一滑摔在一塊突出泥地的石塊上的傷痕。

　　思及探訪團到來，他一想便知是史帝夫拿到新的指南針，偷空把這個指南針放回他的枕頭邊。他順手將指南針收入外套內袋，腦中浮現史帝夫趁著替他上妝的女士不備時，偷偷摸摸跑進帳棚放下指南針又飛快回到原處的模樣。

　　那可實在是太逗了。

　　這份好心情一直到巴奇加入史帝夫與其他隊友都消停不下來。

　　很快，那個矮個兒男人又開始指使著大家做事。

　　他先是讓咆哮突擊隊的六人各自拍了一張有模有樣的相片，隨後開始拍攝史帝夫的個人照。他無視前來圍觀的士兵人數漸漸變多，此起彼落，在人群中不時傳出微弱的笑聲。他堅持要史帝夫接連擺出好幾個在他授意下看似英勇無畏、一旦上了戰場可沒有人吃這一套的可笑動作。

　　巴奇憋著笑，雙手抱胸和杜根瓊斯站一塊兒，努力不要在史帝夫一旦鏡頭移開就露出愁眉苦臉的表情時笑出來。

　　相片拍完還不夠，那群工作人員把攝影機搬到一輛吉普車前面，又喊了咆哮突擊隊的成員過來和美國隊長一起入鏡。

　　地圖攤開在冰涼的引擎蓋上，矮個兒男人又嘰嘰喳喳說了一大堆話，告訴他們等會兒拍攝流程得做些什麼表情和動作。並且嚴厲地警告除了史帝夫之外的所有成員別不把這當一回事兒，拍壞重來，不止浪費時間，還浪費了軍方撥下來的預算諸如此類的重話。

　　「你總是在受這種氣嗎？」巴奇趁著矮個兒男人跑回攝影機前的短暫空白時間，悄聲朝史帝夫擠擠眼。顯然，在他身後的森田也聽見了，響了一記憋不住的噴笑。

　　史帝夫撇了下嘴，「還有更讓人厭煩的事，超乎你能想像。」

　　「哇喔，我發誓再也不羨慕你被長腿大胸的甜姐兒包圍的生活了。」巴奇作勢抖了一下，惹史帝夫抬眼瞥他一眼，輕輕笑了起來。

　　「認真一點！我說過了！」矮個兒男人拿著一個捲筒似的塑膠棒，氣惱地對著引擎蓋前的一對好友大吼。

　　巴奇舔了舔嘴唇，朝史帝夫挑一下眉，隨即拉下一張臉，不是那麼認真地去看史帝夫的手指在那張地圖上指指點點。史帝夫不愧是在歌舞團打滾過來、痛揍希特勒兩百多次的男人，他不僅有條有理講述虛構中的作戰計畫，還裝模作樣拿出一個指南針，啪地一聲挑開蓋面，讓指南針的指針對照地圖方位繼續瞎扯一番。

　　人群中突然又響起一陣微弱的竊笑聲，不是不好那種。巴奇知道那些大兵在笑什麼，因為他也有點想笑，可是仔細一想，他又笑不出來。他一眼就注意到史帝夫的指南針蓋背面放上卡特的相片，一瞬間他的胸口像被一記重錘砸中，悶悶的幾乎喘不上氣。趁著鏡頭移開，他伸手按在胸口因收納指南針而微微突起的位置，緊緊攥一下，才又能重新開始呼吸。

　　他不明白自己為什麼會有這種感覺，他一直知道史帝夫喜歡她，雖然史帝夫從來不說。這也不奇怪，史帝夫本來就不是會把這些事掛在嘴邊的人。

　　他知道這不是嫉妒──至少他不是在嫉妒史帝夫得到卡特青睞，那是史帝夫應得的；但他還是覺得難過，一想到史帝夫喜歡她、喜歡到將她的相片隨身攜帶，巴奇就難受得沒有辦法正眼去看史帝夫。

　　史帝夫猛然發現指南針蓋背面的那張黑白相片，慌慌張張闔上蓋子的動作又引來一小波歡笑聲。

　　矮個兒男人似乎對史帝夫不造作的慌張小插曲── _以及咆哮突擊隊的成員全程閉緊嘴巴_ ──感到很滿意，拍攝一次就結束了。

　　之後只剩下史帝夫的一些鏡頭，矮個兒男人像趕走蒼蠅一樣把沒有利用價值的六個士兵驅趕到拍攝範圍外，唯有面對大名頂頂的美國隊長時，他才露出一點興致。

　　「今天還算休假，要進城去晃一晃嗎？」瓊斯轉述德爾尼耶嘰嘰咕咕的法語內容，森田拍了拍手中的扁帽子表示讚成。杜根和法沃斯一樣對拍攝內容失去興趣，同意這種鳥不生蛋的地方也只有酒館還過得去。

　　「巴恩斯，一起去？」法沃斯友好地拍拍巴奇的肩膀，英國人的眼中滿是笑意，就像他知道巴奇不會去，但他可不會因此就略過撇下這位好伙伴。

　　「我等他一起過去。」巴奇用大拇指比了比不遠處還在飽受折磨的金髮男人，法沃斯咧嘴一笑，揚揚手跟著其餘四位隊友慢慢走遠。

 

　　　　　　★　★　★

 

　　一直到天黑前，拍攝工作才完全結束。那群探訪團收拾結束就往城裡去，壓根不打算在森林中和浴血奮戰的士兵們共進晚餐。

　　杜根與法沃斯等人早就回來了，巴奇和他們一起準備晚餐，圍在營火前邊吃油膩膩的罐頭肉與豆子湯、邊笑著調侃精疲力盡的美國隊長今天氣色特別好。

　　史帝夫羞赧地用袖子把臉頰上的粉底抹開，接過巴奇遞給他的晚餐，順勢就在巴奇身邊坐下。

　　他狼吞虎嚥把晚餐一掃而空，向所有人抱怨粉底過厚，每當他一呼吸，粉底掉落的粉就竄進肺裡有多難受。

　　史帝夫並沒有刻意放低音量，附近各自圍著營火吃飯的士兵們也笑了起來。

　　總抵來說，能在戰爭時期有那麼一星半點兒的趣事，也讓人對這群匆匆來訪還眼高於頂的過客不那麼反感。

　　巴奇微笑著聽史帝夫把拍攝時的零星瑣事當成趣聞來分享，看著史帝夫在火光下紅通通的笑臉，巴奇感覺既快樂又有一股難以言語的悲傷。只是他向來擅於偽裝，而且能言善道。用完一頓晚餐，竟然也沒有半個人發現他心事重重。不過這也不奇怪，因為連他自己都不知道沉甸甸堵在胸口的那種感覺從何而來，自然也沒有什麼足以讓旁人察覺的線索。

　　值得巴奇高興的是，今天的值夜有他在內。他也不是每次都跟史帝夫一起，只是他們比較常排在一起，時機恰巧的獨處讓巴奇有時間小心埋藏那些冒了一些枝芽卻不著邊際的東西。直到巴奇和前來交班的士兵錯身而過時，他也調整好情緒，就著星光散步，慢慢踱回自己和史帝夫同用的那個帳棚。

　　看見自己那一方帳棚還亮著光，巴奇知道那是史帝夫為他留的一盞燈。就像輪到史帝夫單獨值夜時，巴奇先睡下也不忘替他留下一點火光。這種互相體貼的心意，在他們之間早就是一種自然而然的習慣，哪怕在戰場，他們也不忘看顧彼此。

　　當巴奇放輕腳步走進棚帳時，本以為已經入睡的史帝夫坐在床緣抬起頭朝他笑了一下。

　　「還不睡。就算你是超級士兵，總得睡覺吧？」巴奇下意識回以一笑。

　　「我是得睡覺，不過我需要的睡眠比一般人少一點也無妨。」

　　「就算是超級士兵也不必這樣折騰自己，早知如此，就該讓你物盡其用，整夜都交給你值班算了。」巴奇打趣地笑道，他脫下外套放在床尾，拖著腳步沉沉地坐下。

　　「我可不幹。」史帝夫哼哼兩聲，「你累了就先睡，我……有點事要想一想。」

　　難得遲疑的口吻讓巴奇注意到史帝夫舉在胸口的那隻手裡握著一樣東西。

　　那是一張硬幣大小的頭像相片，史帝夫坐在床沿看著那張相片發愣。不知為何，巴奇感覺史帝夫的眼神離深情凝視有很長一段距離。與其說他在對著心儀女性的相片羅織一些傻氣念頭、他看起來更像不知道該拿它怎麼辦才好。

　　他拍了拍膝蓋起身，像他們還只有十五六歲那樣親親熱熱地挨在史帝夫身邊坐下，史帝夫沒有阻止他抽出捏在手指間的相片，豔麗卻英氣勃勃的紅髮女孩嘴角不明顯地勾起一個弧度，在相片裡對巴奇微笑。

　　「她真的很美。」巴奇已經能夠流露出自然的笑容了，「而且聰明果敢，落落大方又明事理。」大拇指撫過女孩飽滿的臉頰，他微微一笑還給史帝夫。「你要好好珍惜她。」

　　史帝夫擰著眉看著巴奇，「這不是我的。」突然沉聲道。

　　「有什麼好害羞的。」巴奇伸手搭住史帝夫肩膀，「大家都看見你把她的相片放在隨身攜帶的物品裡，很多人都這麼做，這不算什麼難以啟齒的事。」

　　「指南針是我的沒錯，但是我一打開相片就在裡面了。」史帝夫臉色不善，巴奇知道他脾氣沒有旁人想像中那麼好，但也不是一個隨便發怒的人。「他們怎麼可以做出這種事，我是男人還不打緊，不知道的人看見了，她的名譽損失誰能負責。」

　　巴奇意識到史帝夫說的他們是指那群時髦高傲的探訪團，指南針是探訪團到來時，與其它補給品一併交遞。

　　「她有你不是嗎？」巴奇拍了拍史帝夫的肩膀，不明白史帝夫的怒氣從何而來。「總有一天……」

　　史帝夫望向他的眼神，讓他默默閉上嘴巴。史帝夫看起來既憤怒又難過，好像巴奇說出來的話不是在安慰他，而是把他高尚偉大的情操狠狠丟在地上踩。

　　「史帝夫，別這樣……」巴奇低下頭，緩緩收回手臂，兩手交握按在膝蓋上方和史帝夫拉開一點距離。「你不能每次在我想讓你開心的時候……我們以前不是這樣的。」巴奇知道這一天遲早會到來，只是沒想到這麼快。史帝夫不需要他在一旁指手畫腳干涉他的生活。巴奇用手掌抹了一下臉，抹去如哽在喉的自厭感。他倏地起身，呼出一口長氣，面向史帝夫輕道：「是我不好，我知道你已經、已經不是以前那個需要我看顧的傻瓜，我就是一時改不了這些習慣。以後我會注意──」

　　「我是喜歡她，但我愛的人，從來就不是她！」史帝夫低沉且緩慢地打斷他的話，望向他的藍眼睛中有一團火焰，「我感激她的友情與包容，欣賞她為人處事的作風，但那不能和愛混為一談。我喜歡的人、我愛慕的人，在我十二歲那一年就出現了。」

　　史帝夫緊緊抓住他的手腕，彷彿害怕他下一刻就會逃開。

　　「我本來沒打算在這種地方說這些事，時間和場所都不合適。」巴奇握住拳頭，意識到自己不可能掙脫史帝夫微微顫抖卻牢牢箍住他的手，他恍惚地看著史帝夫抿了一下嘴唇，沉舟破釜地說出他從來沒有預料到的話：「可是，我沒有那麼成熟，我沒有辦法忍受自己愛慕很久的人──不斷嘗試替我找對象、誤解我和另一個人的關係。」

　　巴奇怔忡地看著將他的手心按在自己臉頰輕輕摩挲的男人，拉著他的手送到嘴唇前方，在掌心留下一個羽毛般的吻。

　　「巴奇，我知道你從來不懂、從來沒有那樣看我──可是我沒有辦法，從我和你第一次相遇那天開始，我就是沒有辦法移開雙眼不去注視你。」

　　史帝夫露出一個苦澀的微笑，而那個笑容幾乎絞碎了巴奇的心。

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我有寫文啦,只是寫很慢  
> 一向如此(自毆

 

　　巴奇十三歲就認識史帝夫，在一場與他毫無關聯的紛爭中，他掄起拳頭幫了史帝夫一點小忙。雖然史帝夫沒有一次承認這種永無止盡的傻事需要人幫忙，但是那不妨礙他們成為朋友，不妨礙巴奇覺得嘴硬卻不忘道謝的金髮男孩其實也挺可愛的。就像史帝夫永遠弄不懂為什麼巴奇每次打牌都能湊出一手好牌，巴奇也永遠不明白這個瘦弱矮小、彷彿連蝴蝶吹一口氣都能推倒的男孩哪來這麼多勇氣。

　　成打的勇氣與頑固的臭脾氣裝在那個瘦小的身軀中如此不相稱又如此複雜地讓巴奇移不開視線。史帝夫從不畏懼，無論面對什麼樣的困境也不退縮。就算羅傑斯夫人過逝時，巴奇能從那個單薄顫抖的背影看出史帝夫並不是害怕從今以後得茫然孤身一人渡日── _那不是真的，史帝夫還有他、還有巴恩斯家的每一個人_ ──而是因為傷心。

　　而今，史帝夫抓住他的手正在微微顫抖，那頭金髮沮喪地耷拉著不肯抬眼看他。

　　他知道史帝夫確實在害怕。

　　史帝夫能夠憑著堅定意志去爭取機會，能夠憑著自身力量去創造未來，唯獨這件事，光靠努力與聰明腦袋無法贏得；因為這不是史帝夫一個人的事，史帝夫無法決定另一個人愛不愛他，更不要說喜歡上同性這件事，完全不見容於世人──他突然驚覺，史帝夫說過的每一句話都有意義。

　　軍隊不是合適的地方，戰爭結束後想回布魯克林，喜歡的人不需要那些漂亮的小東西……那些看似不經意提起的線索，巴奇看見了、聽著了，卻渾然不覺。

　　巴奇一直那麼容易讀懂史帝夫，在這件事上，他卻從來沒意識到史帝夫的心情。

　　他沉默地看著史帝夫，他已經明白自己有多愛史帝夫，可是人不能光靠愛就存活下去──史帝夫是美國隊長，前途一片光明不在話下。他不會眼睜睜看著自己想要守護一輩子的男孩，把所有一切毀在這件事上。

　　就算他後知後覺察覺自己也想要史帝夫，他也不會讓這件事摧毀史帝夫的未來。

　　他試著掙脫史帝夫的牽制，出乎意料，一次就抽出手。

　　「……巴奇，你不需要、勉強自己。我知道、這完全、不是你想要的。」史帝夫像是鼓足勇氣般抬頭望向他，那對清澈明亮的藍眼睛中的火焰已經消失。就算不熟悉史帝夫的人也能夠看出這個人人豔羨憧憬的超級士兵，用盡所有力氣才勉強自己磕磕巴巴擠出這句話。

　　他突然什麼話也說不出口了。

　　超級士兵也好、美國隊長也罷，在巴奇面前，史帝夫一直都是一個普通人；無論史帝夫再怎樣堅強無畏，在愛情面前也和巴奇一樣脆弱無力。

　　巴奇默默無語地用雙手捧住史帝夫英俊的臉龐，史帝夫看起來茫然失措，眉宇間透露出對巴奇的回答完全不抱持期待。事實上，巴奇確實也無法回應史帝夫。如同史帝夫堅毅果敢，必要時刻，巴奇的倔強決斷也不遑多讓。

　　但是那不表示巴奇不能為史帝夫、為自己做點什麼。

　　他在史帝夫浮起一層薄汗的冰冷額頭落下一個柔軟的吻，就像史帝夫在醫療帳棚留下的那個吻──他們一直像家人一樣親密友愛，在史帝夫遲來的發育期前，巴奇沒有少在史帝夫的病褟前告別時，用溫暖的吻安撫那個瘦皮猴乖乖休息，所以巴奇沒有意識到史帝夫當時那個吻包含了什麼意義。

　　巴奇現在懂得史帝夫在他聽不見的時候說了什麼，他在心中默默回道：『我也是，我也愛你……可是我不能夠。』

　　他當然有私心，但也僅止於此。

　　「睡吧，傻瓜。」他拍拍史帝夫的肩膀，看著史帝夫傻氣地張著嘴、怔怔望著他。他忍住想要微笑、胸口卻無比酸澀的複雜情緒，不等史帝夫回應便走回自己床邊，毫不在意地脫下外衣長褲鑽進被窩裡。

　　今夜會是一個難以入睡的夜晚，對兩人來說都是。

　　但是巴奇只能如此，也應該如此。

　　片刻後，史帝夫吹熄了油燈，在黑暗中發出細碎的布料摩擦聲。

　　許久許久後，不出意料，史帝夫輕輕說了一聲：「……晚安，渾球。」

　　巴奇努力把胃部沉甸甸的糾結感壓抑下去。

　　這樣就好。

　　巴奇閉上眼睛告訴自己，任由悲傷與痛苦被黑夜掩去。

 

　　　　　　★　★　★

 

　　他們之間沒有任何改變，巴奇仍舊是史帝友的好友，巴恩斯中士仍舊是美國隊長的左臂右膀。他們一如往常同進同出、在每次行軍紮營時共用一個帳棚。他們還是可以在談笑間捉弄彼此，還是可以分享同一杯咖啡或對方盤子裡的食物。

　　只不過巴奇再也不對史帝夫提起任何有關女孩的話題，在他明白史帝夫的心情後，再對史帝夫說那些事未免太傷人，也對史帝夫和女孩們太失禮了。

　　他知道史帝夫現在不提這件事不能代表什麼。

　　從以前到現在，他沒有一次成功說服過史帝夫不要自找苦吃找架打、不要不把自己的小命當一回事冒險從軍。結果就是他一次次在巷尾的垃圾堆裡挖出這個臭小子、結果就是史帝夫不但加入軍隊還接受實驗成為超級士兵。

　　在這件事上，巴奇知道史帝夫也不會聽他的。

　　史帝夫該怎麼做就怎麼做，仍舊像巴奇以前照顧他那樣，哪怕一件微不足道的小事，他也希望自己能夠為巴奇做到。巴奇早先不懂，才會產生那些傻得根本無法說出口、關於人情債的愚笨想法。

　　現在他懂得史帝夫為什麼盡力去做那些事，只不過是像他想看好史帝夫的背後，史帝夫也想確定他一切都好。以前史帝夫身體虛弱而無法辦到的那些事，變高變壯的大男孩想要一口氣把那段日子彌補回來。

　　實話來說，巴奇也不是總在糾結這件事。他們身處戰場，保命才是第一要務。戰況激烈時，所有人每天在泥濘與濠溝中睡下、在隆隆砲火中奮勇挺進，光是找一個安全地帶休息都是難事一樁。多數時間，巴奇累得隨便往一處蜷曲身體就能睡著，根本沒有多餘心思去想這些。

　　那樣反倒比較輕鬆。

　　比起一有空閒，巴奇就無法停止回想史帝夫每一次凝視他的眼神、想起史帝夫每一次圍坐在營火邊肩膀輕觸他的溫度……這樣的日子過得容易多了。

　　他更願意花時間去想像史帝夫總有一天會愛上一個漂亮聰明又體貼的好女孩，戰爭結束後養一隻狗、生幾個到處亂跑的活潑小孩，在布魯克林快樂地渡過一生。他也願意遠遠遙望史帝夫與偶爾出現的紅棕髮女孩在營地一隅親密地低聲談笑，望著因為女孩說了什麼、不由得羞澀漲紅那張洋溢幸福的臉龐而感到滿足。

　　所以他不會讓自己的自私將史帝夫拖向毀滅的深淵。

　　他知道這份心情會像一根長滿倒勾的尖刺，深深地刺進他的胸口，永遠無法拔除；但總有一個人要做出決擇，讓可預見的悲慘結局不會同時降臨在兩人身上。只要是為了史帝夫，這份痛苦與寂寞就算無法抹去，他也會用一輩子去承受。

　　「巴奇！」察覺他站在遠處的史帝夫喊了他的名字。

　　快速對卡特告別後，那個傻得簡直令人想撫額嘆氣的男人，大步大步向他走來，堅定的步伐毫不遲疑。男人身後的豔麗女士雙手環抱在胸前，神色自若地朝他微笑點頭。

　　他禮貌性地報以一笑，他確實很喜歡她。比起那些因為美國隊長的名聲與金髮藍眼的英俊外表而愛慕史帝夫的女孩，卡特早在史帝夫還是小個子時就對他表達過欣賞與肯定的態度。

　　巴奇無法不喜歡她，他很難不去喜歡一個能夠看見史帝夫真實樣貌、對史帝夫抱持好感的女孩。

　　直到史帝夫走至身邊輕搭他的手臂，一臉擔憂地詢問：「巴奇，你還好嗎？是不是最近太累了？」

　　他才注意到卡特不知何時走開了，他恍然未覺。

　　而無法壓抑的嫉妒讓他臉色蒼白，就連不得不隨口安撫史帝夫的言語都顯得如此空洞無力。

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 最近都在掃文,吃糧吃得真開心  
> 豆子,為你而來~

6.

 

　　打自加入咆哮突擊隊第一天開始，巴奇就知道史帝夫不再是過往那個氣血上湧、掄起袖子就往前衝的莽撞小子。史帝夫一直是個聰明人，腦袋轉得快、又懂得變通不死板。他在戰場上運籌帷幄，在軍事會議中面對達官顯貴也能侃侃而談，不卑不亢把持方向。

 

　　史帝夫不再是巴奇記憶中那個衝動的傻瓜，但是那不代表史帝夫不頑固。

 

　　很多事，史帝夫無法退讓，巴奇就是那個替他轉寰餘地、居中協調的人。

 

　　向來如此。

 

　　巴奇清楚史帝夫是什麼樣的人，無論那頭漂亮的金髮與親切溫暖的笑容看起來多麼柔軟迷人，但是史帝夫真正決定的事，無論旁人好說歹說，史帝夫一步也不會讓。

 

　　他們這個時代的男人不輕言說愛，他們更傾向用行動來表訴情衷。但是史帝夫既然願意說出口，就是不留餘地貫徹意志到底。

 

　　巴奇知道史帝夫不是沒有想到同性戀這個詞句一旦冠在頭上，會對自己的── _或對他的_ ──社會地位造成多大的傷害，而是史帝夫從來不在乎那些虛假的幻影。如果史帝夫在意過旁人目光，就不會在一次次體檢被拒的挫折後，仍舊挺起單薄的胸膛迎接下一次挑戰。

 

　　可是巴奇不能不替史帝夫著想。

 

　　在巴奇尚未認識史帝夫、約莫十歲左右那一年，距離巴恩斯家幾條街外有一位小學老師已經在這一區居住兩三年餘。有著一頭棕色捲髮的男老師看上去不過二十來歲，手腳細瘦、舉止斯文還帶點書卷氣。巴奇時常活潑地拉著兩個弟弟在街上奔跑玩鬧，偶爾遇見那位老師出外購物，總會在看見巴奇時輕笑點頭。男人的笑容很輕淡很愜意，為人慷慨大方又和善。他對周遭鄰居從來不吝於施出援手，附近的人看見他都客客氣氣喊他一聲老師。

 

　　巴奇會在每一次舉家上教堂時看見棕髮男人與另一位更高更瘦、面色冷硬的金髮男人坐在最後排悄聲禱告。他們看起來就像一對很好的朋友，他們一起搬來這一區並且為了節省房租而共住一間屋子。金髮男人在一間小型金融公司上班，棕髮男人是另一區的小學老師，兩人經濟能力尚可，但共租一間房在那個時代來說並不太奇怪。畢竟兩人皆未婚，為了多存一點錢好應付往後結婚所需的開銷，也不是什麼奇事。

 

　　但是有一天，什麼都改變了。

 

　　巴奇放學走在回家路上，看見那個皮膚白皙的棕髮男人臉上帶著青紫交錯的傷，舉步維艱地經過巴奇家那條街口。一反常態，沒有人上前關切棕髮男人，平時不忘和和氣氣朝男人打招呼的婦人三三兩兩聚在一起竊竊私語，連看向男人的眼神都帶著明顯的卑視與不齒。巴奇愣了愣，正想上前關切男人，母親不知何時站在他身後，急匆匆地一把抓緊他的手臂，不顧他的疑惑與掙扎，一路將巴奇拉回家。

 

　　巴奇不停回頭去看那個溫柔的男人，最後巴奇只看見那個總是冷著一張臉的金髮男人嘴角帶著血絲、怒氣沖沖地攥緊拳頭躍入視線，他伸手扶住露出悲傷笑容的棕髮男人低聲說了些什麼，巴奇就什麼都看不見了。

 

　　隔天之後，這一帶再也沒有人見過那位棕髮男人與金髮男人。

 

　　他們搬走了。

 

　　出於良好的教養讓巴奇斯夫婦不曾在孩子面前討論這件事，但巴奇能從鄰居閒聊的旁枝末節聽出端倪，聽出棕髮男人與金髮男人不如旁人所想，僅是同住一室的至交好友。那些人認為孩子聽不懂，也就不加以掩飾口氣中的惡意與排斥。

 

　　這件事一直埋藏在巴奇心底，縱使他在那個年紀不是很清楚兩人被排斥的理由，但是等到青春期之後，巴奇回想起鄰人間完全不理智的辱罵與詛咒後就明白了。雖然他不認為兩個男人互相欽慕有什麼過錯，他甚至能感覺到在那些壞事發生前，棕髮男人與金髮男人過著平靜又滿足的生活。不過法律可不是這麼說，所以巴奇也沒有為此多說什麼。

 

　　巴奇知道史帝夫不知道這件在他心底留下一道印記的往事，布魯克林不大不小，但是史帝夫住的街區更遠，更不要說當時那個瘦皮猴的體力沒辦法支撐他走得太遠。

 

　　而今，在眾人眼中同性相戀仍是不被接納，況且他們還是士兵，一個不注意隨時都有被推上軍事法庭的危險。

 

　　這也是史帝夫曾經沒對巴奇說出口的顧慮之一。

 

　　就像巴奇持續去做那些不求回報的事，史帝夫也想看顧好巴奇。

 

　　那句話本來是一個即將溢滿的閘口，只要不說出口，藏匿在水面下的情感就像暗流一樣激烈卻無人可見。可是史帝夫說了，將巴奇一同捲入那股暗流與衝擊。不是說巴奇不為史帝夫的情感而心生喜悅，但是人活在世上，不能只靠愛情過日子，就算巴奇再想要也不行。

 

　　所以巴奇學會一次次在隊友談笑間錯開史帝夫投注而來的目光，學會一次次將不由自主伸向史帝夫的手放下；唯有如此，他才能在深夜時側過身、緊閉雙眼不去追逐另一側凝視他的湛藍雙眼；唯有如此，他才能偽裝自己僅是和史帝夫在每一次行動中擦肩而過，並非刻意為之，疏遠這個好友。

 

　　巴奇明白，總有一天，這些溫柔卻刻劃在靈魂深處的凝視、這些不經意擦過皮膚的溫度所帶來的刺痛感都會停止。

 

　　只要讓時間帶走一切，總有一天，史帝夫終究會放下他，放下這份情感，投入另一個人的懷抱。

 

　　──他知道這不是真的，但是他期望如此。

 

 

 

　　　　　　★　★　★

 

 

 

　　死亡距離他、距離他們每一個士兵都很近。

 

　　巴奇早就放棄去計算自己多少次跟死神擦肩而過，在戰場上的日子總是過得特別緩慢，偶爾又迅速得讓巴奇心生敬畏。但是戰爭可不會因為他的感受而暫緩腳步，他還是該做什麼就做什麼，在每一次突破重圍、在每一次槍口餘生後，茫然地為下一場退無可退的戰役做好準備。

 

　　咆哮突擊隊也不總是贏。

 

　　縱使有美國隊長帶領，好幾次他們還是得掙扎著從病床上爬起來投入前線，包括史帝夫在內。躺在手術台上喘不過氣時，巴奇無數次感謝上帝。幸好躺在床上喘不上氣、滿嘴都是腹腔破裂溢出鮮血的人不是史帝夫；幸好他從來沒有回應過史帝夫，如果他挺不過去，至少史帝夫不會太過傷心。

 

　　可是他忍不住為史帝夫感到難過。

 

　　當他勉強睜開眼看見史帝夫守在病床邊，連那件蠢得可愛的紅藍色制服都來不及換下，披著磨損過度的綠褐色軍裝外套，坐在不舒服的椅子上點著頭打瞌睡。巴奇就為自己無法坦誠一切、無法讓兩人心裡更好受而感到難過。

 

　　或許是他貪婪地巡視史帝夫紅腫的嘴角與眉尾一道傷口的目光太過狂熱，史帝夫突然睜開眼睛，對上他的視線。

 

　　「嘿，很高興你又死皮賴臉地活了下來。」史帝夫微笑著，不是說那對藍眼睛完全不憂慮，但是他們從不說喪氣話。

 

　　「就像我曾經說過的，」他感覺嘴裡都是鐵鏽味，舔了舔乾澀捲起幾塊死皮的嘴唇，緩過一口氣續道：「我得看好那個打架從來不逃跑的傻小子，我得跟著他。」

 

　　「你還是別說話了，」史帝夫沒好氣地低聲抱怨，拿起床邊小几上的水杯遞到他嘴邊，一手輕輕扶起他的後頸，方便甘甜的清水順利滑入他的喉嚨，而不是讓一個好不容易從手術台上搶救下來的士兵被一杯水嗆死。「菲利普上校唱歌都比你現在的聲音好聽十倍。」

 

　　「渾球，眾所皆知，菲利普上校是一個五音不全的可憐蟲。」巴奇輕笑著錘了史帝夫的胸口一下，隨即為自己平時輕而易舉、此刻近乎撕心裂肺的小動作皺起整張臉。

 

　　「蠢蛋，你想讓醫官花了好幾個小時才把你縫補上的成果毀於一旦嗎？」史帝夫連忙放下水杯，輕手輕腳幫忙他在床上尋找一個不會碰痛傷口的姿勢。

 

　　「這可不是、不是我的錯。」齜牙裂嘴、斷斷續續說完這番話，巴奇渾身也沒了力氣，枕著偏硬的枕頭，他勉強撇了撇嘴，對上史帝夫不自覺皺起的眉心，他下意識露出笑容想要撫慰眼前的男人。

 

　　史帝夫沉默又專注地望著他的笑容，一時半會兒醫療帳棚內只有他們微弱的呼吸聲──以及其他傷兵此起彼落的囈語與鼾聲。

 

　　巴奇想說些什麼來打破這種沉默，他並不覺得尷尬，他和史帝夫早就不會因為沉默而感到不安，但是他不能承受史帝夫望向他的眼神帶著愛──

 

　　史帝夫動了起來。

 

　　寬大的手掌與強壯的手臂以一種完全不弄痛巴奇身上傷口的力道，輕輕推搡著巴奇直到本就不大的單人病床勉勉強強挪出足夠另一個人躺下的位置。

 

　　「嘿，你不能──」巴奇壓低聲音，用一種接近氣音的聲調警告史帝夫，「這裡還有別人！」他咬牙切齒，為史帝夫呼出的鼻息一點不漏地噴散在頸邊漲紅了臉。絕對是氣的。他在心裡告訴自己。

 

　　「天亮前我就會走。」史帝夫一寸不讓，側身躺在他左邊，強硬地用手臂環過他的腰際，指尖撫過腹部那道幾小時前醫官辛苦縫合的傷痕。

 

　　翻了一個白眼，巴奇因為熱騰騰的濕意縮了縮脖子，「別開玩笑，你現在就得走。你以為別人看見我們躺在一張床上會怎麼想？美國隊長──」

 

　　「巴奇，你可以不用選我，我知道你的條件足以找到最好的女孩。」史帝夫打斷他，攬著腰部的手臂緊了緊。像是明白他的顧忌，附在他的耳際悄聲道：「但是你無法讓我不擔心你，無法讓我在差點失去你之後、只能站在安全範圍外看著你。就算我……永遠不能親吻你，我也不會停止這麼做。」

 

　　頓了頓，史帝夫在他的底限被踏破前飛快用一句：「我保證天亮前就走。」將巴奇所有反駁的話堵死在舌尖。

 

　　他從來沒能真正拒絕史帝夫，無論是那個瘦得可憐的臭小子或是穿著可笑戲服的大個子。在他心中，史帝夫就是史帝夫，他願意給史帝夫他所擁有的一切，包括他的愛。事實上，他從來沒有停止愛史帝夫，但是他不會說出口。

 

　　就算史帝夫在他的後頸落下一個輕柔的吻，他仍舊什麼都沒有說。

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 真心不是拉燈  
> 應該再一回就能收工了
> 
> 此回參考美隊遊戲劇情片段略作修改

7.

 

　　帶著從敵方據點救出的戰俘奔跑進樹林安置時，巴奇穿梭在森林中無關緊要地回想著，距離上回好好吃上一頓飯是什麼時候的事了。

 

　　是他加入一○七步兵團的前夜，母親在晚餐時準備了他最喜歡的牛肉捲餅，父親拿出珍藏的威士忌安撫他緊繃的神經那一回？還記得晚餐過後他和史帝夫去了展覽會，桃樂絲拉著他的手在廣場上跳舞，他們轉了一圈又一圈，女孩紅著眼眶帶著微笑的美麗面容仍舊沖不淡即將離別的傷感。

 

　　還是在他不得不陪同史帝夫前往司令本部報告軍隊推進路徑那一次，脫離戰場看著那些手握權力的人們啜飲美酒佳餚他卻坐立難安、對著精緻華貴的法式擺盤食不下嚥，滿心想著其他士兵還泡在泥水與充滿老鼠屎的戰壕裡打滾。

 

　　這不是適合的時機，他知道。但是他必須用一些與現況不相干的事來填滿腦袋轉移注意力，才能把自己的事做好。

 

　　其實他擁有足夠的食物飽餐一頓── _雖然偶爾軍情告急時會挨餓幾頓_ ──只不過在戰場上能拿到的總是油膩膩的罐頭肉、乾巴巴的扁豆子還有硬得難以咀嚼的口糧，實在不是什麼讓人懷抱期待的美味。唯一還入得了口的只有咖啡，比泥漿好上那麼一丁點兒，不過寒冷的夜裡可少不了它焐熱手心與身體。

 

　　巴奇時常想起街口剛出爐的蘋果派，想起蕾貝卡看起來不怎麼成功卻依舊可口的香草蛋糕，想起聖誕節所有家人── _當然有被他強拉回家的史帝夫_ ──圍在餐桌前的烤牛肉與澆上肉汁的馬鈴薯泥。還有在萬聖節過後買到的蘋果糖，史帝夫雖然不說，但是巴奇知道史帝夫喜歡那個，所以他總是和史帝夫分攤金額買一個，咬了兩口就裝作沒興趣遞給那個雙眼隱藏不住光芒的男孩。

 

　　史帝夫，永遠是史帝夫。

 

　　他不會說所有美好的回憶中只有史帝夫，可是無庸置疑，史帝夫一直是他的回憶裡最柔軟最耀眼的那一塊。早在巴奇意識到自己也愛著史帝夫前、史帝夫已經是巴奇生命中不可或缺的一部份。

 

　　巴奇當然預想過兩人各自成家立業後，他們必定是彼此孩子的教父；在每個週末夜晚拎著一手啤酒到對方家中拜訪，在每一個假期攜同兩戶人家外出遊玩。如果戰爭沒有開始、如果巴奇和史帝夫沒有踏入戰場的話，這不過是理所當然的事。

 

　　事實上，直到現在巴奇依舊抱持著這個最好的打算── _無論是對史帝夫或是他_ ──在戰場上一步步前進。

 

　　他們都會活著回去，他們不會永遠停佇在血污的泥濘中苦苦掙扎，拚了命伸出雙手只為抓住未來。

 

　　一切都會好起來──法沃斯與杜根陪著巴奇佇立水一般寒冷的黑暗中等待時，他在心底反覆告訴自己。

 

　　突如其來的爆炸聲，讓巴奇與兩位同行的隊友下意識縮了縮身體，他們同時望著遠方傍山而建的巨大堡壘，此刻那個敵方據點已經陷入火海。片刻間，熾熱沉重的空氣壓迫在他們身上，哽住他們的呼吸。

 

　　「如果羅傑斯……還在裡面──」法沃斯站在巴奇身邊，語帶猶豫，不安地抖了抖肩膀。

 

　　「他出來了。」巴奇想也不想，堅定地打斷法沃斯未盡之語。

 

　　杜根抿了抿唇，聲調低沉感傷，「巴恩斯，那陣爆炸把整側山壁……」頓了頓，杜根明顯嚥了一下唾沬才續道：「你得做好心理準備，隊長可能──」

 

　　「他會出來的！」巴奇狠狠地打斷這番話，他無暇顧及自己的語氣過於粗魯，無法去感受這句話中夾帶的安慰，他甚至不為杜根因為難過而轉開視線的舉動感到抱歉。

 

　　史帝夫不可能會死，他有四倍血清，他比所有人都聰明勇敢，他還有那麼多想做的事、還有那麼多機會等待他去爭取，他──他比巴奇的生命還要重要，所以史帝夫不能死在這裡！

 

　　如果史帝夫不在了，巴奇努力去做的一切、那些預想中的美好未來還有什麼意義？

 

　　難道在史帝夫為國家、為戰爭、為這個世界付出所有後，只配得到一個眾人宛惜、追念與哀悼的盛大葬禮？難道史帝夫連在終焉之時都不曾明白巴奇愛他、一如他愛巴奇就是最好的結果？

 

　　在史帝夫獨自身陷險地、下落不明的這一刻，巴奇咬緊顫抖的嘴唇，清楚地意識到他自以為不斷推開史帝夫，就是對史帝夫給予的愛最大回報的行徑有多麼愚蠢。

 

　　他難以承受這個，他不能。

 

　　史帝夫值得一切，史帝夫值得比他更堅強更勇敢的人。

 

　　但是他能夠因為史帝夫而成為更好的人──他知道他會，只要史帝夫回來，只要史帝夫還能朝他露出熟悉又惹人厭煩的頑固表情，巴奇願意拿自己擁有的一切來交換。

 

　　所幸上帝讓他的願望實現了。

 

　　讓他還有機會去補救這個錯誤，讓他不必為自己的愚蠢悔恨終身。

 

　　有那麼一時半會兒，他只是沖著為了閃避爆炸而躍入溪谷激流裡、弄得一身狼狽而返的史帝夫傻笑。他不知道自己得付出什麼來交換史帝夫此刻安然無恙站在他面前的代價，他不以為意。只要史帝夫還能戲劇化十足地在他耳邊囉嗦那些長篇大論，對巴奇來說，一切都值得了。

 

 

 

　　　　　　★　★　★

 

 

 

　　等到將救出的戰俘安置結束，報告過所有事務，巴奇和史帝夫回到兩人共用的帳棚時，也已經過了大半個夜晚。

 

　　史帝夫是體能優於常人四倍的超級士兵，但他還是人類。巴奇累得只剩把步槍立放在床角的力氣，連鞋也沒脫就攤倒在床上。他看著同樣累得嘆出一口長氣的史帝夫慢吞吞地在自己床沿坐下，兩人一身泥濘，把床單蹭出一層灰撲撲的污痕。他們顧不上這些瑣事，巴奇只是望向低垂著腦袋的史帝夫微笑，在史帝夫意識到他的注視時，費盡所剩無幾的力氣讓對方看見一個大大的笑容。

 

　　「羅傑斯，又一回當上大英雄的感覺如何？」巴奇不是真正想說這個，不過史帝夫完全放鬆的表情又讓他覺得這樣也好。

 

　　「你知道光憑我一人之力做不到這麼多事，我們每一個人都是英雄。」史帝夫微笑著，學著巴奇把自己的背部攤放在床上，發出舒服的咕噥聲。

 

　　巴奇突然感到一股恐懼。現在這樣就很好，他和史帝夫不著邊際聊著天等待疲倦感將他們的意識抹去，像每一次死裡逃生那樣，他們什麼都不需要改變。他可以不必讓史帝夫的未來過得太艱辛，只要他什麼都不說，史帝夫就不會捲進一堆破事兒裡，這是他的想法、是他的問題，史帝夫沒有必要承受巴奇害怕失去他的自私。

 

　　史帝夫打著哈欠熄了燈，他眨著眼睛向巴奇道晚安的微笑充滿安心和一種自然而然的美麗。

 

　　巴奇枕著交疊在腦後的手臂，在黑暗中翻了一個誰也看不見的白眼。

 

　　他還想欺騙自己到什麼時候？

 

　　一次兩次？直到他把自己的好運全部用完？

 

　　直到他再也沒有機會──巴奇猛地打住腦袋裡那個可怕的念頭，那幾乎撕碎他的心。

 

　　他全身痠痛不堪，但不能阻止他把重得像灌了鉛似的身體從床上拉起。

 

　　「史帝夫……」他得說出來，咬緊下唇，他顫抖的聲音再一次呼喚著應該知道這件事的那個人：「史帝夫，我現在要過去你那邊。」

 

　　迷迷糊糊的聲音在不遠處低喃，「……巴奇？」

 

　　「我有些話、想告訴你──」他舔了舔乾澀的嘴唇，挺直背脊站起來。

 

　　「不能、」史帝夫又打了一個長長的、睡意濃厚的哈欠，「不能明天再說嗎？我睏得睜不開……」

 

　　巴奇扯了一個苦笑，「我可不能保證，明天我還有勇氣說出來。」

 

　　「好吧好吧。」衣料磨擦聲在黑暗中格外刺耳，巴奇漸漸習慣這股濃重的黑，看見對床那道陰影一邊抱怨、一邊伸長手臂摸索著要重新點熄油燈。

 

　　「不要點燈。」帳棚並不大，巴奇兩三個跨步就走到史帝夫床沿。他看著正在揉眼睛、一臉睏倦的金髮男人掙扎著要坐起來。

 

　　深吸一口氣，他試著在胸口好不容易凝聚的勇氣消散前，邁開雙腿爬上床，跨坐在史帝夫腿上；史帝夫驚訝地瞪大眼睛，他不得不用雙手環抱史帝夫的肩頸，把自己的臉埋進那處夾雜塵土汗水以及這個人獨有氣息的位置，才能抵抗想要逃回自己那張床的欲望。

 

　　 _上帝啊，我需要這個。_ 他在心裡對自己承認。

 

　　他需要這個男人的溫度與重量，需要這個男人在他觸手可及的地方，成為他血肉與靈魂的一部份──或是更多。

 

　　史帝夫因為這個突如其來的舉動慌了手腳，他控制不住重心往後倒去，手臂下意識繞過巴奇腰間，全身僵硬地抱住巴奇倒在床上。

 

　　「你、怎麼──」史帝夫艱難地嚥了一口唾液，「巴奇，你知道，我沒有辦法──」

 

　　「羅傑斯，」巴奇悶悶地說，用一個輕輕落在脖子上的吻打斷他，「閉嘴。」

 

　　史帝夫如他所願閉上嘴巴，只是搭在腰部的手臂緩緩加重力氣，不留空隙地抱緊他，讓他們在黑夜中緊緊依偎在一起。

 

　　「你贏了，因為你的頑固和你無所畏懼的勇氣，你總是贏。」巴奇用嘴唇去觸碰史帝夫的耳朵，留下一個熱呼呼的吻，「我愛你，史帝夫‧羅傑斯。在我意識到這件事之前，我就已經愛上你了。」

 

　　他聽見史帝夫嘆了一口氣，感覺史帝夫用鼻尖在他的髮旋蹭了蹭，「巴奇……我沒那麼堅強、沒有你們想像的那麼勇敢無私，就算你以後明白這不是你真正想要的──」史帝夫的手掌下移托住他的臂部，讓他抬起臉看向史帝夫藍得驚人的眼睛。

 

　　「你知道，我永遠不會放你走。」史帝夫向前輕輕咬住他的嘴唇，毫不猶豫地親吻他。

 

　　　「我知道。」巴奇在這個吻的空隙間悄聲回答，任由史帝夫帶領他翻轉位置，在史帝夫再度親吻他時，閉上眼睛讓史帝夫的影子完全籠罩住他。

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 老天爺啊,我擼完了Q口Q  
> 可能會Beta,但是我超累  
> 明天再來修

8.

　　那天下午，史帝夫是在巴奇提筆寫信的中途走進帳棚。

　　他們沒有桌子那種佔位置又不便隨行的東西，至少一名中士和一位上尉的官銜沒有大到需要在戰場上配給一張專屬辦公桌。所以巴奇是盤腳坐在自己床上，抓著史帝夫平時隨手畫上幾筆用的素描簿充當墊子用來寫信。他隨身攜帶的小皮袋擱在一旁，裡頭那些零碎漂亮的小飾品、幾片巧克力和一包已經打開的菸隨意散亂在床上。

　　菸草燃燒的氣味飄散在這方小帳棚內，巴奇叼著一支菸，朝史帝夫笑了笑權當招呼，復而低下頭繼續寫信。在血清將史帝夫從一長串的病歷清單中拉出、讓他不再為氣喘心悸所苦後，雖然史帝夫仍舊不碰這些東西，至少巴奇吸菸時也不必躲著他了。

　　「佩姬讓我代她向你問好。」史帝夫脫掉為了應付軍事會議而穿上的外套，保持從布魯克林帶來的良好習慣，整齊地疊好放在自己床沿，才湊到巴奇身側坐下。

　　史帝夫靠得很近，由後方用胸膛貼住巴奇背部，伸出手臂攏住他的腰，下巴沉沉地壓著他的肩膀，毛絨絨的腦袋在他的頰邊蹭了蹭，像一隻金毛大狗眨巴著眼睛去看巴奇在信紙上寫了什麼。

　　「卡特女士說了什麼？」巴奇也不怕他看，隨手捻熄菸頭，拿著筆寫上自己在軍隊中的近況，還有一次在解放城巿遇到女孩們迎接所有士兵，送上熱辣辣的吻的趣事。

　　當時史帝夫也被那些因為脫離納粹掌控而過度欣喜的女孩們留下好幾個香甜的口紅印子，巴奇想起史帝夫急急忙忙推拒女孩，又不敢太過粗魯的模樣就好笑。巴恩斯家的人同樣關心從小看大的史帝夫，巴奇便連這件惹得杜根等人時不時拿出來取笑的糗事一併寫入。

　　「她向你問好，還有祝願我們每次任務結束都能平安歸來。」史帝夫指了指巴奇正好把這件趣事完成的最後一筆，扭頭用一個『你居然這樣對我！』的震驚眼神看向巴奇，彷彿巴奇做了什麼可怕的事背叛他一樣飽受傷害。

　　「我總得讓家裡人少為我們操心，前線可沒什麼事能讓他們感覺我們一切都好。」巴奇聳著肩膀，在看見史帝夫孩子氣地撇嘴時，帶著笑意用一個啄吻安撫他。

　　史帝夫為這個意猶未盡的吻舔了舔嘴唇，巴奇知道史帝夫想要更多，史帝夫也確實收緊抱在他腰部的手臂，用著一種與強硬舉止截然不同的羞澀表情靠向巴奇想要索討一個更親密的吻。

　　「嘿，現在不行，今天是收信的最後一天，我得寫完它。」巴奇推開因為被拒絕而顯得沮喪的金髮男人，揚了揚手上的信紙，「你要是閒得沒事幹，幫忙挑兩樣東西讓我一起寄回去給巴恩斯夫人和巴恩斯小姐。」

　　他們認識了一輩子，也不是什麼情竇初開的十六歲男孩，更不要說他們還待在離安全地方有很長一段距離的最前線。兩個半月前的那一夜，他們因為過於疲倦，在交換幾個濕搭搭、黏糊糊的深吻後，依偎纏繞彼此睡得不省人事，差點被第二天喚不醒兩人的森田撞見他們同睡一臥。有太多的事情排在他們小情小愛之前，所以史帝夫很快就從索吻失敗的打擊中重振旗鼓，拿起巴奇放在一旁的胸針墜飾品頭論足。

　　「巴恩斯夫人要是知道你用情報誤判而準備的禮物轉贈給她，一定會很生氣。」史帝夫掌心放著巴奇先前硬塞到他手上的貝殼胸針，打趣地說。

　　「她才不會知道。」巴奇做了一個鬼臉，「手帕和其它小東西我換掉了，只剩下這枚貝殼胸針，那個玫瑰墜飾，還有這支銀手環我千辛萬苦才弄到手，沒捨得拿出去交換。」

　　「你又換了什麼？」史帝夫一臉好奇地看著巴奇，「你沒有菸癮，偶爾才會抽一兩支；巧克力難得一見又不好保存；保險套──」史帝夫猛地打住，漲紅了臉有一時半會兒說不出話，等到一口氣緩過才敢用既期待又羞赧的眼神無聲詢問巴奇。

　　「有備無患，」他壞笑著瞥了史帝夫一眼，「我可不希望大半夜還得去向別人解釋為什麼和美國隊長睡一個帳棚還需要用上保險套。」

　　戰場不是談情說愛的好地方，姑且不論兩個男人成天黏糊糊湊在一起得引起多少人側目懷疑，史帝夫和巴奇都不是會被一時激情沖昏腦袋的人，自然也沒有人能在他們平日互動中看出端倪。可是想要親近自己喜歡的人是一種無法被理智抹去的情感，這種時候兩人共用一個帳棚就顯現出它的優勢了。

　　那些壓抑的、溢滿胸臆的喜愛與無時無刻想要觸碰對方的渴望，在四下無人的隱蔽處── _好吧，或許也不算完全保有隱私，畢竟一塊遮掩入口處的布帘僅能勉強充當遮羞布_ ──巴奇很難不去感受到十分具體的 **需求** 。

　　無論是史帝夫或巴奇之中誰先起頭，不過要巴奇眼饞看著喜歡的人毫無防備、常態性在自己面前半裸著走動，未免也太過折磨人了。

　　在外頭越是滴水不露，偶爾為之的激情更是讓人心猿意馬，難以自己。

　　這可不是說史帝夫完全處於被動，史帝夫打從出生落地那一刻起，被動這兩個字就撒開腳丫子從史帝夫的性格中脫離飛馳而去。只是相較巴奇沒羞沒臊的口頭調戲、史帝夫更奉行身體力行的精髓。

　　巴奇深刻體認到現在的史帝夫多麼有活力── _他不是想抱怨，但是史帝夫未免也太有活力了_ ──從一開始被巴奇親吻就會紅透耳垂的男人，到現在兩人二十隻手指也數不完的手活次數，還有實打實幹的操上一場。巴奇難免感慨，他可從沒預料到自己會是在下面被粗壯手臂折彎膝窩操得眼淚直流、腰痠背痛的那一個。

　　不過一想到無論前戲作得多麼充足，每當被進入時總有短暫的不適與火辣辣的灼熱感；巴奇對於史帝夫不必感受到這些難以抹去的疼痛，那麼每回哭得眼冒金星、腦袋昏沉的人是他也沒什麼不好。

　　就算史帝夫事後體貼入微地做好所有清潔工作，巴奇還是更傾向不必讓史帝夫大半夜忙著替他找水清理太過深入的位置。因為那通常意味著白忙一場，事後巴奇總是翻著白眼，自我嘲諷叫得太動聽也是一種過錯。

　　「喔……」史帝夫吶吶應了一聲，半晌過去，他垂下色澤有增無減的紅色臉孔，手指在胸針與墜飾間來回撥動，不敢再看巴奇臉上調侃的笑容。

　　巴奇任由他在一旁羞得抬不起頭，想了想，又湊了幾筆軍隊趣聞在家書中。

　　「對了，我一直沒找到機會告訴你，今天見到佩姬，我想我還是應該讓你知道這件事。」等史帝夫確信自己臉上的紅潮退去，突然有些侷促不安地道。

　　巴奇停下筆，隨口回道：「如果是你跟她交往過，那麼這件事我早就知道了。看過那支宣傳片的所有人也知道她是你的女朋友，而且還是現在式。」

　　「什麼？」史帝夫一怔，隨即氣呼呼地喊道：「才沒有這回事！我不會和她有任何關係。不，我不是說她與我全然無關，她是我的朋友，但也只是朋友。我在情感層面上從來沒有──」

　　「史帝夫，這只是玩笑話。」巴奇好氣又好笑地打斷他，「作為你檯面上曾經的誹聞對象，你未免對卡特女士太過失禮了。」

　　「巴奇，這並不有趣。」史帝夫皺起臉，不那麼認真地輕錘巴奇的肩膀一下，「她是一位忠誠的朋友，她──」被激動沖淡的緊張感突然又回到史帝夫臉上，不那麼明顯，但巴奇能看出史帝夫神色僵硬、語調不自禁上揚幾分，「她知道我愛你，從我下定決心抗命去找你那時就知道。」

　　彷彿有人在巴奇後腦重重敲了一下，一瞬間，巴奇頭痛地瞇起眼睛盯著史帝夫變得異常堅定的表情。

　　不知怎地，一看見史帝夫的臉，巴奇什麼氣都發不出來了。

　　事實上，巴奇幾乎想不出自己對史帝夫發怒的時候。

　　那些驚慌失措、無地自容的糾結情緒，轉變成一聲無奈的嘆息。

　　他永遠、永遠拿史帝夫的頑固與堅持沒有半點方法。

　　「所以，她不反對？」巴奇用微笑軟化史帝夫僵硬的表情，就像他拿史帝夫沒辦法，史帝夫也無法抗拒他的笑容。

　　「她希望我們快樂。」搖搖頭，史帝夫傾身上前親吻他的臉頰，「她明白我愛上的是什麼樣的人，她明白他是一個勇敢聰明又善良的好人，這樣就足夠了。」熱騰騰的吻綿延流連在他的耳際悄聲說：「而且他還十分英俊，是我這輩子見過最迷人的傢伙。」

　　「真是好口才啊，羅傑斯。」巴奇忍不住伏在史帝夫的頸窩處大笑，「我知道你很能激勵人心，沒想到連甜言蜜語也如此拿手。」

　　「我只是實話實說。」史帝夫抿了一下嘴，彷彿不經意卻又如此肯定。

　　巴奇時常懷疑史帝夫怎麼能同時擁有臉不紅氣不喘說情話與為了一個吻就羞紅臉的能力，這真的很怪，但那不妨礙巴奇愛他，也不妨礙巴奇想要親吻那對總是掛著頑固線條卻依舊漂亮的唇瓣的欲望。

　　當巴奇推倒史帝夫準備給他一個火辣熱情的深吻時，法沃斯高昂愉快的聲音由帳棚外傳來。

　　「巴恩斯～快來，我們的牌局就缺你一個了！」

　　伴隨著杜根與瓊斯等人一同呼喊巴奇的大笑。

　　巴奇伏在史帝夫胸膛上發出懊惱的咕噥聲，史帝夫輕笑時胸口傳遞過來的震動令他感到愉快。

　　「去吧，他們需要巴恩斯中士痛宰他們一頓。」史帝夫翻過身爬下床，幫忙著巴奇將寫完的信紙連同胸針墜飾裝入信封內。

　　巴奇彎腰拿起床單上最後一件裝飾品，一只銀手環。他交到史帝夫手上，在史帝夫一臉迷惑的時候笑道：「鑑於我再也不會拿配給品去交換任何禮物，將它送給卡特女士，我相信她會收下一個來自友誼的贈禮。」

　　史帝夫咧嘴一笑，收下那只手環，拍了拍巴奇的腰窩處，直到巴奇掀開布帘走向舉起撲克牌朝他歡呼的隊友們，史帝夫都沒有移開視線。

　　就像史帝夫一直在做的那樣，他凝視著巴奇，等待著巴奇，矢志不移，跟隨自己的心從未迷失過方向。

 

 

 

　　　　尾聲

 

　　打開門的時候，山姆、旺達協同史考特與克林特一起擠進寬闊的交誼廳。

　　「哦，我的天啊，我不是想抱怨瓦干達的傳統菜餚有什麼問題，那很健康而且美味。但是我開始想念美國油膩膩的牛肉漢堡還有糖分過高的可樂汽水了。」山姆拖著腳步摔進寬大柔軟的沙發，他按了按鼓起的肚皮，看似想在那張沙發上待一輩子。

　　「我想念我的小天使，你覺得帝查拉介意派一架私人飛機接凱西過來玩嗎？」史考特倒了一杯水在餐桌入座，他是一個好人，但無法否認，他異想天開的幽默感很看對象發揮。

　　「我答應我的孩子明天帶他們去釣魚，妳猜史帝夫與巴恩斯今天能回來嗎？」克林特坐在另一張長沙發上，隔著裙子拍了拍身邊旺達的大腿，一臉疲倦的紅髮女孩打著哈欠，呼嚕嚕的囈語聽不出是同意還是否定。

　　門在這個靜悄悄的沉默中打開了。

　　屋子裡的四人期待地看向屋外的光線拉出一條長長人影，娜塔莎夾著一疊文件走了進來。

　　「孩子們，晚安。」她慵懶低沉的嗓音讓屋內四人同時發出一陣悲鳴。

　　「我的天啊！不要說他們的蜜月假期拉長了。」山姆抹著臉痛苦地道。

　　「他們不是去尋找老戰友的足跡嗎？」史考特滿臉驚訝地說，「我記得是什麼突擊隊……他們明明說是要去探望那些人的孩子還是孫子？」

　　「講得好像他們不會趁機去一趟大峽谷一樣，史帝夫叨唸可久了。」克林特翻了一個白眼，讓自己痠痛的背部陷入沙發，仰著頭向娜塔莎使了一個替代招呼的眼神。

　　「巴恩斯先生好不容易不必再受威脅而清醒，帝查拉先生還幫助他換了一條新手臂，呼啊──」旺達半瞇著眼，幾乎要睡著的軟噥語調帶著符合年齡的稚嫩。

　　「是的，好不容易。」娜塔莎微笑著，真心誠意那種，雖然微乎其微，但是她確實會為自己關心的人感到快樂。「史帝夫需要一個假期，很長的那種。考慮到我們是他的朋友，我相信大家對下一個任務，應該也會很樂意支援史帝夫不在場的空缺。」

　　「我就知道！」四人齊聲發出高低不一的抱怨。

　　「少抱怨，多做事。」娜塔莎將每份文件分給散佈在房間裡的四人，隨後她按下手機撥出一個熟悉的號碼，接通後對方發出連珠炮般的怨言，她飛快用任務內容打斷對方喋喋不休的廢話，「東尼，閉嘴，資料已經發到你的郵件箱了。」

　　『為什麼天殺的老冰棒們可以有假期，好像我兢兢業業的奉獻還不夠一樣，非得在我的──』

　　滴地一聲，娜塔莎果斷切斷通話，雙手抱胸、氣勢十足地朝著四人輕喊：「嘿～明天早上八點準備開會，不能遲到。」

　　在得到眾人有氣無力的回覆後，紅髮女王心滿意足地轉身走向自己位在瓦干達的專屬房間。

　　她和其他人一樣疲倦，雖然她沒有表現出來。

　　不過她知道只要一個熱水澡和一個好覺，就能讓她在第二天神采奕奕地繼續奴役其他伙伴。

　　那封訊息是在她洗完澡出來，準備為自己倒一杯紅酒時發現的。

　　她打開那封全體帳號被標註的訊息，訊息只寫了一句：【我們很好:)】下面附了一張相片檔。

　　相片背景是峽谷中一抹紅豔豔的夕陽，夕陽下的金髮男人攬住棕髮男人的腰，一條銀色手臂搭在金髮男人的肩上，兩個人露出大大的笑容。棕髮男人紮著小馬尾的腦袋靠在金髮男人肩上，兩人看起來比任何時候都開心而且放鬆。

　　這樣很好，她喜歡看見這些。她不自禁流露一個柔軟的笑容。

　　存下那張相片後，她選擇直接爬進溫暖的床鋪，將那一杯預計中的睡前酒抛諸腦袋。

　　明天還有新的任務，她、他們所有人，都會在這個家等待他們回來。

 

 

　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　Fin


End file.
